Adam & Trini's love story
by miafan21
Summary: In this story you will read about Adam and Trini being in a relationship and read about their ups and downs from the first day they see each other again till the end.
1. The beginning

Adam was back in Angel Grove since he had just finished his four years at college and decided to move back. He liked living in Angel Grove he had so many good memories and some bad ones but everyone had those. He did see some changes to the city but they weren't big ones just small ones like they expanded the park a little. He did wonder if the girl he had a crush on when he first moved here was back here yet or not. He hasn't talked to her since she left Angel Grove to go into the peace conference and they talked for a week after that but he got busy with school, power ranger duties and being a teenager he didn't have time to keep in contact and she understood that since she used to have to go through the same thing. He was glad to be back and also glad that he could keep living his normal life since he didn't have to be a power ranger anymore.

A week had passed and Adam was now settled into his new apartment that he rented, he liked it and loved living there since it was in Angel Grove. He had a new job working at a dojo teaching little kids. He hung out with his friends that still lived there, and was happy. But he was sad that the girl he had a crush on wasn't back in Angel Grove yet, he heard she was going to be moving back but didn't know when. But he couldn't wait to see her again and find out what all has been going on with her and he kept wondering if she was single.

Another week had passed and he heard from his friends that next week the girl he liked was going to finally be back in Angel Grove. A huge smile grew on his face when he heard the news. He was excited that while week since he couldn't wait to see her again and be around her again. He only had two more days before the girl of his dreams would be back in his life and in town and he was super excited all his friends wondered what was going on with him. The night before his girl was to be back he couldn't sleep he was so excited he picked out what to wear to go pick her up, and tried to figure out what kind of flowers to take he was also nervous since he didn't know if she used to like him or not and still wondered if she was single or not.

On the way to the airport his friends kept looking in the backseat at Adam and they saw that he had a huge smile on his face and he was dressed all nice and had yellow roses with him. They had finally put the pieces together and figured out he had a crush on Trini. At the airport Adam kept looking for her while his friends just watched him and when he finally saw her his smile grew even bigger and his friends knew she was there. When Trini walked up to her friends she was glad to see Jason, Billy, Zack, Adam all waiting for her, she let them know that she would have been back sooner but she went to Florida to see Kimberly. She gave all of her friends big hug and when she got to Adam he started to blush when he friends were making kissy faces at him.

They didn't know it but Trini can see them in a mirror but she decided to let them have their fun for now. When she pulled away from Adam they stopped and she turned to them and went and gave Jason, Billy, and Zack ad group hug and while she did she squeezed them a little to tight and they apologized for the kissy faces. They did wonder how she knew and decided to asked her bus instead of answering she pointed her finger to a huge mirror behind Adam. They went to get her bags and left the air port the first place they went to was the juice bar that she saw wasn't the juice bar anymore but she didn't know about that till she saw it. She did miss the way it used to be but did like how it was now it was a change she had to get used to.

After spending a couple of hours with her friends she went home with Billy who's house she would be staying at till she can get a job and a place of her own. She couldn't wait to see the room he decorated and got ready just for her. The next day she went to the dojo that Adam worked at and they put on a show for the kids of their fighting skills. Everyone clapped and laughed when Trini kicked Adam's butt in fighting. His boss saw the show to and decided to hire her to help around the dojo.

Trini and Adam worked at the dojo at the same time so they were always together talking when they didn't have a class and also fought together in between classes. Trini loved working there and since she was staying with Billy the money she made she put into a bank account so she could save it up to get her own place. She also liked to work with Adam and she loved spending time with him since she used to have a crush on him and she still kinda does. That day when she went home she took out her notebook and starting doodling his name, and she drew hearts around it. When she was done she tore it out of the notebook and put it in her secret box.

Three months later Trini was moving out of Billy's place and everyone was helping, Adam dropped a box and in the box he found her secret box it fell open and he saw the paper but that's not the only thing that he found in the box he also found her morpher. He was surprised to see it since he didn't know she was able to keep it when her Jason and Zack left. Trini, Jason, Zack and Billy walked back into her room to get more boxes and when they walked in they saw Adam holding her morpher and wondered where he got that from. He pointed it out at them and showed them whose morpher it was they all looked at Trini wondering why she still had it. She explained that when they left that she knew about double coins Zordon and Alpha had in the command center and that she switched them when she gave her powers up but kept the original and the morpher. They couldn't believe that Trini did what she did and couldn't believe that she kept it from them for the last eight years.

That night Trini sat on the couch in her new living room holding her morpher in her hand wondering if it still worked. She decided to give it a try, she stood in front of her couch and called out "It's morphin time" out of nowhere she was in her yellow ranger uniform. She powered down and run to her bedroom to get her secret box she pulled the string up from the bottom and saw the other six power coins and smiled. She placed her morpher back in the box and closed it up. The next day was her day off so she decided to go to where the command center used to be and she walked to where she knew there used to be a hidden door. She found the door and went inside and saw that the hidden storage room was still there and in place.

She wondered if all the other rangers knew about this room but decided to wait to see if they bring it up. She went to where she had found the copy of the original coins and saw that the copy of their morphers were still there. She read why copies of everything was made and she couldn't believe that Zordon and Alpha had made copies of everything just incase the power rangers were ever needed again. She took out her morpher and the other six power coins and took her coin out of the morpher and put the morpher back in it's holder in the morpher case. She then walked over to the brown box and put all seven of the power coins back and saw that there were six new ones that weren't there when she first found it. She heard someone coming so she closed the box and hid.

She saw a guy in blue with a N on his chest, he was checking everything and when he opened the box he notice the seven original coins back in the box and talked to himself about someone being in here. After she left she figured she should leave so she ran out of the room and out the door and back to her car. The next day at work she tried to talk to Adam but he was still mad at her for what she did. He also gave her back the paper where she doodled his name and hearts. She couldn't believe he took that and that he saw it. She told him off telling him how can he be mad at her for what she did when he did the same thing two days ago sure she kept it from him for eight years but they also haven't talked to each other in eight years. He started to blush since she called him out for the way he was treating her when he did the same thing she did but now that she's back he could of talked to her about it that night or the day before but decided to wait for two days.

Adam thought to himself and knew she was right, but he loved that she kept telling him off about it and he decided it was time for her to shut up so he pulled her to him and kissed her to shut her up. They both apologized to each other and went back to kissing. The next day they were nervous around each other because they haven't decided what this meant for them yet and so they ignored the subject of what happened. They did stay friends and hung out together but ignored being alone together unless it was at work. Their friends didn't even know anything happened since they still acted normal around each other.

That night Billy came over to Trini's place so they could talk, they talked about the morpher and about her feelings for Adam and how his life has been since his wife died and how his job at the high school is going. They stayed up all night talking and hanging out and were very tired in the morning but they had fun. The next day at work Trini and Adam were having a girls vs. boys day at the dojo and they were tied and then it was Adam and Trini's turn to fight and once again Trini beat Adam and stuck her tongue out at him and started dancing around and Adam just laid there and laughed and all the kids laughed to since Trini was doing her dance funny looking. They had fun that day and they couldn't wait to do it again in a couple of weeks. That night Trini did another doodle but this time it was of her first name with Adam's last name.

That weekend her friends came over to help Trini paint her apartment yellow since she didn't like the peach color that the apartment was painted in so she got permission to paint it and now they are. After they got done painting Trini decided to have some fun and took the bucket of paint and threw it on the four guys. They were shocked when the paint hit them and she just started laughing that's when the guys picked up their buckets and pours it all on her. They all had fun and Adam couldn't take his eyes off of Trini, he was in love with her. The guys left the apartment leaving Adam and Trini alone hoping they'd finally give into their feelings for each other, but it didn't happen they were still ignoring the kiss they had that night.

The next day Trini was staring at Adam and he didn't notice her doing it because he was helping the kids. She wondered what would happen if they stopped ignoring the subject of that night. When the kids left Trini and Adam sat down and talked. They enjoyed being together and love talking. Adam was thinking that he wanted to kiss her and make her his, and Trini was wanting him to kiss her and wanted to be in his arms.

The next day Trini was upset with herself for not just making a move on Adam since it seems like he wasn't going to do it again. She decided that she would make a move on him that night after the kids left the dojo. She was nervous all that day since she was waiting to make a move on him and it got to her nervous. The kids have finally left and Trini and Adam were cleaning up and when they were done they sat down and talked. When Adam went to get his keys Trini waited outside of the locker room and when she came out she kissed him making him drop his keys.

When they pulled away they both smiled and went back to kissing. They were happy and couldn't stop kissing. Billy, Jason, and Zack came in to see if the two were ready to go and saw them kissing so they decided to wait outside. That night they talked and decided to give it a shot. But first they decided to go out on a first date first before decided if they will go further in their relationship or not.


	2. first date and beyond

It was the day of Adam and Trini's first date and both of them were very excited and nervous. Trini woke up and went shopping for a new dress to wear since she wanted to look nice for her date. Adam went out and rented a suit since he set up a romantic date for them. They both saw each other at the mall and had lunch together and talked about how nervous they were and how excited they were. They both found out that they had a had time falling asleep because of their excitement.

When Trini got home she did stuff around the house until it was time to get ready, she did the dishes from the night before and from that morning, she washed and dried her clothes, she put stuff away, and finished unpacking her stuff from her move, when she was finish she sat down and read the book "The Vampire Diaries The Awakening". When Adam got home he made a list to make sure he had everything he needed to get and to make sure he had everything planned out for the date. He saw that he forgot to tell Trini what time he would pick her up so he ran to his phone and called her to tell her the time he'd be there. Trini laughed when she heard they forgot to set up a time since they were so excited and had other stuff on their minds but they set the date to start at seven pm that night. After Trini got off the phone with Adam she started walking back to the couch to read some more of her book when her phone rang again so she turned around to walk back to it and found Kimberly on the other end.

Trini and Kimberly talked on the phone for a hour talking about what Trini did and about her date and Kimberly was happy for her two friends since she knew Trini had a crush on Adam since she met him since Trini had told her. Adam was happy that he finally gets to go out on a date with the girl of his dreams he couldn't wait. When Trini got off the phone with Kimberly she started screaming and jumping up and down because she was happy about that night. Adam and Trini both started getting ready and they were still nervous about their date and they were also happy about it since they both have been single for a couple of years. Adam hated the tux he was wearing but he wanted this date to be as perfect as it could be so he dealt with wearing the tux. Trini loved her yellow and black dress she bought and thought it looked perfect and couldn't wait for Adam to see it.

While Trini was waiting for Adam to pick her up she heard a knock at her door and thought it was Adam, but when she opened the door she saw the guy that was in the hidden storage room of the command center and was in shocked. Trini learned that the guy was Ninjor and found out that he was the creator of the power coins and the new mentor if the power rangers were ever needed again which is why he was there that day he was making sure evil hadn't come back. He told her he knew she was back when he saw the original seven power coins back in the box since Zordon had told him that they were taken. She started asking him questions like why the power coins still had powers in them and found out it's because two sets were maid with powers in them the both copies of coins couldn't be used at one time or else it would make one of the coins run out of power fast. Adam showed up at Trini's apartment and saw Ninjor there and was shocked that he was there since Adam hasn't seen him since they lost their ninja powers.

Adam found out why he was there and it wasn't the truth he was told that he was there to pick up the morpher and power coin that Trini took. Adam was happy that she was giving back the morpher and power coin since he was happy with his normal life didn't want power rangers in his life at the moment not unless they were really needed. Ninjor teleported out at the same time that Trini and Adam left her apartment to go out on their date. They were both super excited about their date that Trini couldn't stop giggling. They enjoyed the drive to where their date would take place and talked and were happy to be going on their date.

They pulled into the dojo and Trini had the look of confusion on her face since she didn't think their date would be a fighting date. When they got out of the car Adam walked behind Trini with his hands covering her eyes when they got inside Adam uncovered Trini's eyes and she saw the dojo but it was decorated. There were Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling, candles on the tables in the corner, a table in the middle of the room with two candles on it, two plates on it, two chairs with it, and Zack, Billy, and Jason were there to serve them. Trini loved it, it was so sweet of how Adam set up the dojo. Adam loved the look on Trini's face when she saw the room and he loved having her next to him.

Adam had Jason cooking his and Trini's favorite food for the dinner, he had Zack bringing them their drinks of water, and he had Billy controlling the CD player. After Trini and Adam ate and talked they decided to dance he had Billy put on a CD and the song that played was "Two In A Million" by 'SCLUB7'. They loved dancing together and she loved the song that was playing it was nice and slow the perfect song. After they dance they ate ice cream and then went for a walk in the park. Trini was loving this date she's never been on a date like this before and was enjoying it. Adam also enjoyed it because he got to be with Trini and hold her hand.

After they got back from their walk they went into the dojo and got their stuff and went back out to Adam's car. When they got back to Trini's apartment Adam took her hand and asked her out for another date for the next night she agreed and they kissed and she went into her apartment and he went home. The next morning Trini was woke up by her phone ringing she answered it and it was Kimberly wanting to know about her date last night, they talked for two hours and Trini couldn't stop smiling about it. Trini couldn't believe she was going out again with Adam for a second night in a row and she was still excited about it. Adam was at the dojo practicing with the guys and talking about his amazing date with Trini and how he couldn't wait to go on their second one.

As Trini was getting ready for her date she got a date from Ninjor asking her to come to the storage room of the command center, she called Adam and told him she had to push the date back a hour she had something important to do. He understood and was ok with pushing the date back a hour so she could do what she had to do, he did wonder what it was she had to do through. Once Trini was at the storage room with Ninjor he lead her to a box that was blinking in that box was the power coins and morphers Jason's power coin and morpher was glowing and Ninjor told her that means that ranger's power is needed. Trini took the power coin and morpher out of the box and put the coin in the morpher and told Ninjor she would give it to Jason and tell him it's only incase he needs it. On her way home Trini stopped by Jason's house and gave him the morpher and told him that Ninjor bought it to her for him to have just incase something comes up that will need him as a power ranger, she told him that if he ever used it that after he uses it he needs to give it back to her, after she told him what she needed to tell him she left and went home to get ready for her date.

That night while Trini and Adam was on a date Jason called Adam to tell him he'll be out of town for a few days and to tell Trini thanks for the morpher. Adam hung up the phone and started asking Trini questions about her day and then he bought up the morpher so she told him the lie that Ninjor told her to tell people if they asked since he didn't want no one else knowing about the hidden room. So she told him about Ninjor coming to her apartment and bringing her the morpher and told her that she needed to give it to Jason and to tell him that he needs to hold on to it for a couple of days just incase he needed it. Adam believed her and Trini was thankful for that since no one could know about the hidden room. They were enjoying their date, they went to dinner, and the to the movies and to a dance. After their date was over Adam took Trini home when they got to her door they held hands and kissed and made plans to talk the next morning. When Adam tried to start his car he found that he forgot to put gas in it so he walked back to Trini's door and she let him in. He told her what had happened so she let him sleep in the spare bedroom.

The next morning while Adam was still asleep Trini got in her car and went and bought a gas battle and filled it up with gas and then drove back to her apartment where she put the gas in Adam's car so after he woke up and ate he could drive back to his house. She went back in her apartment after she got done filling Adam's car and saw that he was awake and making breakfast for the both of them. They both thought each other was still asleep and wanted to surprise each other and they did surprise each other by still doing what they wanted to buy also by being awake. They sat down and ate breakfast together and talked and Trini told him about going out and getting gas for his car. He thanked her and gave her a kiss on the cheek for doing that for him.

On his way home he was remembering the first day he met Trini in the park he thought she was beautiful and he fell in love at first sight with her and he's loved her every since. When she left Angel Grove he was heart broken but was happy that they kept in touch until he got to busy to keep in touch. He's glad to have her back in his life again and he never wants to lose her, he doesn't wanna go through the heart break he went through when she first left. While she was cleaning after Adam had left she remembered when she first met him and how he came into her life from out of nowhere. She did think he was cute and when her and Kimberly were alone, she told Kimberly she liked Adam that he was cute. She's happy he's back in her life and hope they never have to be apart again she did always wondered what would of happened if she stayed behind.

That night Adam and Trini had their third date, they went to a movie, and went to the beach to watch the waves and look at the stars and talk. While they were at the beach they decided to dance under the stars. They were happy together and so much in love but haven't told each other yet. That night after Adam had dropped her off she was so happy that she couldn't stop smiling or giggling. He was excited to that he couldn't sleep that night which was a good and bad thing for him since he had class in the morning he needed his sleep but good because it showed he cared about her a lot.

The next day Trini was called from the hospital letting her know that Adam was back in after being in a wreck. Since Trini was in the hidden room of the command center she went to the box that held the communicators and she took out the yellow one and put it on her wrist and she teleported to the woods behind the hospital and ran to the hospital and went to the floor he was on and went to his room. She ran right up to him and kissed him. She was thankful that he was ok and only had some bumps and bruises, she let him know that when she got that phone call her heart was racing she was scared she'd lose him. She told him she loved him and kept kissing him and told him if he ever pulled something like this again to her she will kick his butt more than she has.

He told her he loved her to and they both smiled and kissed when the nurse came in and apologized for interrupting them. They both smiled and told her it was ok since she did have to do her job and check up on him so Trini didn't mind her interrupting them. After the nurse left Trini made herself comfortable and told Adam that she isn't leaving anytime soon. It was night time and they were both laying in Adam's hospital bed talking and they were both happy he was ok and couldn't wait for him to be able to leave the hospital. A few hours later they were cuddling and kiss and talking and then they fell asleep together in each others arms but not before saying they loved each other a couple more times.


	3. falling more in love

It has been a few months since Adam had his wreck and him and Trini have been getting closer everyday and fell more in love with each other everyday. As time went one their friends have been wondering if they will ever move in together they keep planning to but they never do. They've enjoyed being together and hated when they were apart it always made them sad when one of them had to leave. They told each other everything and it killed Trini that she had to lie and keep the secret about the hidden room from Adam. She kept wondering how long she would have to keep the secret and hope she would get to tell him soon.

A few weeks later Adam was watching the news and saw that Turtle Cove was once again under attacked by another monster and that the Wild Force rangers had saved the day once again. Adam wondered if there will always be power rangers or if one day there would never be evil again. Trini walked in and asked him what was wrong and he told her it's that no matter what there's been monster attacking the cities since Zordon gave himself to end it all but yet there's still evil out there. Trini was trying to think why there were still monsters when Zordon's wave was supposed to destroy all evil. She snapped out of her thought when the popcorn was done.

That night while Trini was reading the second book in 'The Vampire Diaries' series Adam made a surprise visit and she was happy to see him since she thought he was out of town with Billy, Jason, and Zack for the weekend. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him and they both smiled. After they were both in the apartment that cuddled on the couch and watched the movie Romeo and Juliet and fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning Adam woke up to the smell of eggs being made and saw Trini in the kitchen cooking and told him that his cell phone woke her up so she decided to make breakfast. When Adam checked his phone he had a message from Jason telling him that Tommy and Kat were in town and that they were all getting together.

After they ate breakfast Adam and Trini got in his car and drove to the park where they were meeting Tommy and Kat. When they got there Tommy was surprise to see Trini and ran to her and hugged her. Tommy was surprise because no one told him that Trini had moved back since they wanted that to be a surprise for if he ever visited. Trini and Kat also got to meet each other for the first time and they started talking while the guys played football. While the guys weren't looking the girls went to the store and bought some water balloons and filled them up with water and then went back to the park. The guys were sitting down talking when they got back so they walked up behind them quietly and started throwing watcher balloons at them.

They had fun running around chasing each other and throwing balloons at each other and they enjoyed their day together and loved being with friends. That night they decided to invite the guys over for dinner and when they were all there they had a visit from a unexpected guest. Alpha had showed up to see Trini. Trini had missed seeing Alpha and was happy to see him when he showed up. He was also happy to see Jason, Zack, Tommy, Billy, and Kat also since he hasn't soon some of them in a while.

The next day Alpha helped Trini around her apartment since he stayed there for the night he was sad that he had to leave. But she did tell him he can come anytime to visit and he'd always have a place to stay. He was happy and hugged her and then he teleported back home. Trini was sad after he left because she missed him and loved seeing him again she liked when he was around when she was a ranger. That afternoon she met up with Adam to talk about their weekend getaway plans. Trini wanted them to go away for the weekend so the guys can put together the surprise party that they were planning and Trini needed to keep Adam away so they can set it up at his house.

The next day while Trini was packing her suitcase for the weekend getaway Jason, Zack and Billy were in her bedroom with her while she packed so they could talk about the plans for the party. Trini also gave Billy the money to go and pick up her present for Adam while they were gone. Everything was going great for the surprise party for Adam's birthday. He didn't even think anything was going on because the guys were with Trini and Adam when Trini bought up the idea of them going out of town for his birthday and that they could have a party for him the weekend after they got back. Adam liked the idea which is why he was happy with it since it meant he get to spend the weekend out of town for his birthday with his girlfriend.

They were enjoying their vacation away from Angel Grove and loved being in Canada since none of them have ever been there before. On the way back Trini told Adam that she'll spend the night at his place tonight since he's place is closer to the airport than hers is and she's really tired and don't think she could make it to her apartment before falling asleep. Adam didn't think anything of it since she did look really tired since they wouldn't land until midnight and she's usually in bed by eleven, so he agreed to it. When they got to Adam's house Trini was faked being asleep so Adam went and unlocked the house door and opened it a crack that way when he carried her in all he had to do was push the door open. He ran back to his car and picked her up and carried her to the door he pushed the door open with his foot and turned on the light and when he did everyone jumped out and yelled surprise, which made Adam drop Trini on the floor. Trini landed on her butt and told him that hurt and he was rude for dropping her and then hit him on his leg with her hand. Everyone laughed because they thought it was funny that Trini came up with this whole idea and didn't think about if he would drop her or not.

Adam enjoyed the party and was happy that Trini was able to trick him without him even knowing it. After the party was over Trini had Adam drive her home as his punishment for dropping her. He wasn't happy that he had to do that since he was tired but he did drop her so he figured this would make up for it. When they got to Trini's apartment which was 30 minutes away from where he lived she told him she changed her mind she'll stay at his place. Once back at his place she changed her mind again and had him drive her back to her place but then when they got there she changed her mind again and so they went back to their place and once there she tells him that his punishment for dropping her is over. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him and then got out of the car he just sat there with the look of shock on his face before he got out of the car and chased her into the house and up the stairs, when he finally caught her they held each other and kissed each other good night and went to their rooms.

The next day while Trini was asleep Adam decided he would have a little fun. When Trini woke up she went to the living room where Adam was sitting with the guys and when she walked in Jason, Billy, and Zack just looked at her and then laughed. None of them would tell her what was going on so she went to the bedroom to change and when she looked in the mirror she saw what they were laughing at. Someone had made her face look like a clowns face while she was asleep and she went out there and heard Adam telling the guys it was him so for revenge, Trini got a rope and tired him to the chair and did his makeup. She put a wig on him and put red lipstick on him and blush and eyeshadow and made him look pretty for making her look like a clown. The guys couldn't stop laughing at their friends so they got tired up next and Adam and Trini made them look pretty and like clowns. Jason got pretty, Zack got clown, and Billy got half and half.

After they had their fun they decided to get the camera and set the timer and took a picture of all of them together with their new looks. They e mailed the picture to their ranger friends so they could see all the fun that they could be having if they were there. After they took the picture they went to the bathroom and washed all the make up off, they did have fun doing the pictures though. The guys went back to watching their movie and Trini took a walk around the block. While she was walking she thought about the future and wondered what the future holds for her.

She thought about her wedding and wondered if it would be Adam that she would marry, wonder when it would be and how it would be. She wondered if they would have kids and where they would live and how many kids they would have. She couldn't wait to see what the future has in store for her. She did know a couple of things she didn't want the future to have. She didn't want the future to bring her ranger powers since she didn't wanna be a ranger anymore, she didn't want the future to turn out her kids become power rangers, and she didn't want her kids to know about her ranger past, because she knew sometimes when people knew about their lives or were in their life danger would come for them.

Trini had walked all the way to the park and didn't even know about it till she got there. When she got there she went and sat on the swings and started to swing. She had fun swinging and watching the kids play and a hour later Adam and the guys came looking for her. They started talking about all the time they spent there when they were teenagers and were power rangers. They enjoyed their day in the park together and were happy they were spending the day together with their friends.

That night as Trini laid in bed reading and missing Adam, she heard a knock on the door. She went to answered it and when she did she saw Adam he wanted to talk about them moving in together. They sat down on the floor and played cars while they talked about it. They talked about if they would move into her apartment or if they would move into his place or if they should just save up and get a place together something that could be theirs from the beginning. They decided that they will save up and get a place of their own since both of their places would be to small for two people to live in with as much stuff as they have.

Trini and Adam couldn't wait to have enough money saved up so they could get their own place since they were tired of being apart from each other every night but they dealt with it. They loved when they could spend the whole day together but hated when they had to tell each other bye. They did start looking at houses and they saw that Kimberly's old house was for sell and Trini wanted to get it and live in it she had so many good times in the house with Kimberly when she would sleep over. No one else was interested in the house so the owner of the house put their names on it so when they got enough money they could get it. The next week they put more money into the account for the house and found out that they had enough money to get it.

So they decided to wait a little bit longer that way they could afford some new stuff for the house since some of the stuff that comes with it isn't in good shape. Three weeks later they had all the money they needed and they got their house. They decided they would move into it two weeks later. After they had given the owner the money for the house they went looking at stores for the stuff that they wanted for the house. On the last night before they moved into their house they spent the whole day and night apart that way they could pack all their stuff and be ready to move the next day. After they were done packing they called each other to tell each other that they loved each other and that they will see each other in the morning to start the move, since Adam was going to go pick up the moving trucking in the morning and drive it to Trini's house to load her stuff on it and then they were going to his to get his boxes and then they were going to load the big stuff on from his house and then go get the big stuff from her house so they told each other good night and that they loved each other and they hung up the phones and went to sleep on their last nights of living apart.


	4. moving in

The next day Adam showed up at Trini's house at seven am with the moving truck. She was excited about all of this and couldn't wait to get started. They went in her bedroom and loaded up her bed first and then started putting her boxes in the truck and it didn't take long since they had two dollies so they were both able to carry two or three boxes from the house to the moving truck. After they had the boxes from her place in the truck they closed it up and hi the road to go get Adam's stuff. When they got to Adam's house they unloaded Trini's boxes and then loaded up Adam's bed and then they put her boxes back on the truck and then put his on the truck. After they were done packing his boxes on the truck they went back to Trini's house to get the big stuff from her place since her stuff is bigger they would need to put hers on the truck first and then go back to get his after they put hers on there. After they loaded her dresser and her couch and kitchen table, and chairs they went to go get his dresser, couch and table and chairs.

After everything they owned was loaded up they headed to their new home. After they unloaded everything they were happy to finally start their lives together in their new home. They put their beds together they had two box springs on top of each other on the floor and then they had the two mattresses on top of those. Their bed was high and they loved it. They had fun unpacking, they put their kitchen tables together and made it even longer and put their chairs around and they had enough chairs for a dinner party.

That night after they had everything unpacked and in the right places they invited the guys over and while she was waiting for them to get there she called Kimberly to tell her where she lives now. Kimberly was happy that her old house went to someone she loves living there. Adam got on the phone and told Kimberly that she would always have a room there for when she comes to visit. Trini and Adam were happy to finally be living together and they loved getting to spend everyday together. When the guys got there they loved what Adam and Trini did with the place after all none of them have seen it since Kimberly moved to Florida.

That night Adam and Trini couldn't wait to sleep in their room of their new house. When they finally went to bed they cuddled and talked and kissed and then fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning Adam turned off the alarm clock so they could sleep in since they had a busy day the day before and figured they deserved to sleep in a little on their day off. They ended up sleeping till noon and they only woke up because Jason came and checked on them since they haven't heard from the love birds all morning. Jason couldn't believe his two friends were being so lazy since he's never known them to be so lazy but he didn't mind that they were.

Trini wasn't happy that she slept till noon since she liked being up early so she can get what she needs to done so after everything was done she could do whatever she wanted to. Adam wasn't happy either he woke up to late to watch a movie he's been wanting to see, he wanted to cuddle with Trini on the couch and watch the movie. Trini did keep worrying that Ninjor might pop up at anytime and Adam would find out that she's lied about some stuff and kept secrets from him. She knew it would probably ruin their relationship but Ninjor made her promise not to tell anyone about the hidden room or else she would of already told Adam. She decided not to worry about that right now that if it happens then it happens and she'll fight her hardest to keep Adam in her life.

That afternoon while Adam was at the Dojo, Trini went to the storage room and talked to Ninjor letting him know that her and Adam leaves together now and if he doesn't want anyone else to know about this room that he needs to not just teleport into the house anymore he needs to contact her and let her know to meet him here. He told her he won't teleport in anymore that way they can keep the secret of this room just between the two of them. After Trini and Adam both got home they decided to take a run on the path in the woods behind their house. Trini tripped from a hole in the ground and hurt her ankle, Adam offered to carry her but she wasn't take a chance on his dropping her again. He promised he wouldn't so she gave in and let him carry her, when they got back in the house Adam hadn't dropped her and she was happy about that.

That night Trini had a bad dream she dreamed that Adam found out she's been lying to him and keeping stuff from him and he packed his bags and moved out of Angel Grove. All the next morning she was in a bad mood from the dream and she was jumpy and she couldn't take it and she ended up yelling at Adam by mistake. Because she yelled at Adam he slept at Jason's house that night she did go and told him how sorry she was and he knew she didn't sleep good the night before but he never seen her that mad before and decided to give her some space for that night. She was sad that she had to be without Adam and hated yelling at him and couldn't believe that she did it when she's always been good at keeping her anger under control. This secret and lying is finally getting to her and it's making her get mad at Adam for no good reason.

That night while Adam was at Jason's they talked to try and figured out why Trini would of yelled at him when every time she hasn't slept good she's never went off on someone like she did him that morning. They couldn't figure it out maybe she was stressed out about something. They decided that if she's stressed about something it will work it's self out and that he needs to talk to Trini about this. He hated that this was going on he never known Trini to just yell for no good reason so he had to get to the bottom of what's going on. He knew Jason was right and that he needed to talk to her and he planned to the next day after he got home.

The next morning when Adam got home Trini wasn't there, but he did find a note that she left him that was telling him she went shopping for food. When she came home she saw him sitting on the couch reading the news paper. They put the food away together and they talked about the other day while they did it and Adam found out that she was mad because she had a bad dream and didn't sleep good so he understood why she yelled he would of yelled to if he was cranky. They were both happy again and were in love even more. They sat on the couch and cuddled Trini reading her vampire diaries book and him reading the news paper.

That night Trini fell asleep while Adam was in the shower and she slept he picked her up off of the couch and carried her to bed and covered her up. He walks over and gets in his side of the bed and fell asleep looking at his loving girlfriend. Three months have passed and Trini was happy that no more meetings with Ninjor had come up she was glad that she hasn't had to go back to the storage room in months since and she didn't have any more bad dreams about Adam finding out either. That afternoon while Adam and Trini were walking in the park they found a lost cat, they decided to take it to the animal shelter to find out if it belongs to anyone. They left it there and the next day the shelter called to let them know that a little girl came in that morning and saw that her kitty was the one they found.

They were happy they were able to bring a little girl and her cat back together again and they started talking about if they should get a pet together. And they decided that they would get a kitty and a puppy that way they can grow up together and be friendly around each other. The next week they went to the animal shelter and they picked out and puppy and a kitty and they took them home. Adam got the kitty and Trini got the puppy she named him butterball and he named his kitty buttons. They loved their pets and let them sleep at the foot of their bed even though the puppy kept going up to Adam's side of the bed and sleeping next to his face.

They loved their pets they even took them to the dojo with them, and the kids loved when they did that. When they would teach class the puppy and kitty would sit on the steps and watch until they were done then they would run out and play. Trini and Adam were still happy they haven't had any problems since that day that Trini yelled at Adam and they were glad they didn't have any problems. The next day Adam had to go out of town to visit family and Trini had to work so she couldn't go but she was ok with it since it was only for a couple of days. Adam ended up lying to Trini he wasn't really going out of town he was spending the couple of days at Jason's house to set up for Trini's surprise birthday party.

She had completely forgot her birthday was coming up until the day of her birthday when Jason, Billy, and Zack showed up to her house that morning for birthday breakfast and bought her, her mail and she had birthday cards from Kimberly, Tommy, Rocky and Aisha. She was sad that Adam couldn't be there for her birthday and missed him but she was glad he would be home in two days. But she was happy she didn't have to be alone on her birthday. After the birthday breakfast Jason said they needed to stop at his house to get her birthday present for her. When they got to the house he told them to come on in and they could sit and relax for a few minutes and when Trini walked into the house everyone jumped out and yelled surprised. Trini didn't even think anything about it since she was missing Adam so much and he was standing there with a smile on his face and told her he lied about the family thing so he could plan this for her. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. They were happy and they loved being together.


	5. one year anniversary

It has been one year since Adam and Trini started dating, and they've loved almost every minute of it. They couldn't believe that they've been dating for a year, and their friends were happy that they made it this long. While everyone was at the dojo relaxing from teaching class that day they got a visit from something they haven't seen in years. Everyone was surprised to see Bulk walking into the dojo looking for a job, since the last they heard he was on another planet. He told them that he was visiting Kimberly and Skull in Florida and that's why he hasn't been home in months.

Trini ran to him and gave him a hug, even though when they were in high school he was a pain in the butt she still missed him since he always got on her nerves she missed that when she left. First thing he did was hit on her but she didn't mind she knew he was only kidding since he isn't like he was in high school anymore. They both smiled and hugged again and then they walked over to the guys and talked. While they were talking Trini didn't notice Adam sneak away since he was planning stuff for their anniversary which was in two days. He was excited to see Trini's face when the surprise was going to be over and he hoped she would love it.

After they talked to Bulk for a hour everyone notice Adam was gone and didn't know why usually he would tell them that he was leaving but for some reason this time he didn't. Trini was sad that he left and didn't tell her since they always told each other when they were leaving when they were together so him doing this shocked her. Trini told Bulk that they did have a job opening at the dojo for someone to make smoothies for the kids and them when they were on break from training and when they kids were leaving and Bulk told her he could do that and so he got the job. Bulk was happy he got the job and he was happy to see old friends again and to be back in Angel Grove he just wished Skull was here with him. Trini told Bulk he starts the next day and with that everyone left the dojo and the former rangers went to try and find Adam.

Adam went to a bunch of places setting things up for their anniversary date and he wanted to out due their first date so that this date would be more special. He bought stuff and had it set up to where he'll come back later to pick it up just incase he ran into Trini but he did keep his slips so that when he went to pick up the stuff he wouldn't have any problems. He had fun planning their one year anniversary date and couldn't wait to get it finish and see Trini's face when it's set up in two days. His friends were in on the plan and they were supposed to keep Trini busy while he does he duties for the date if she notice he's gone help her look for him but keep her on the other side of town. Trini and the guys couldn't find Adam so they decided to go back to their house and wait for him and she'll start cooking dinner.

Three house later Adam finally showed up at home and Trini questioned him and he told her he was in the office of the dojo and asked if they looked there and she said no she didn't think to look there and she blushed because he was in the one place she didn't think to look. Everyone but Bulk and Trini knew it was a lie since they were in on the plan and then Trini went to the kitchen and warmed everything up since she didn't want to eat till Adam got home. After the food was warmed up everyone sat at the kitchen table while Trini fixed the plates and took it to them and after everyone was served she fixed her plate and when she sat down everyone started to eat. After everyone was done eating they all sat in the living room and watched a movie and when the movie was over the guys left and Adam and Trini went to the kitchen to clean up and put everything away. That night while they laid in bed they talked about the future and told each other what they both wanted to happen in the future, and that night they both promised that no matter what they won't ever step back into their ranger suits since it wasn't their lives anymore their lives were to be normal now, they talked and cuddled until they both fell asleep.

The next morning Trini left Adam a note and she went out shopping for the perfect anniversary gift for him, it took her three hours to finally find the perfect gift. It was a necklace he used to have he lost it years ago and she found it and bought it. While Trini was out shopping for the perfect gift for Adam, Adam was out shopping for the perfect gift for Trini. He did find the perfect gift for Trini and it didn't take long he found a CD single to the song they danced to on their first date and he bought it. They were both walking and they ended up bumping into each other since none of them were paying attention they started to tell the other to look where their going until they looked up and saw they ran into each other and started laughing and then decided to walk back together holding hands.

They loved when they got to walk together holding hands they walked to the park and sat on the swings and starting swinging they had fun and when they got high enough on the swings they decided to have a jumping contest and when they counted to three both of them jumped off the swings Adam landed but Trini when she jumped she flipped and landed on her feet and since she was on her feet she landed further out than Adam did so she won the jumping contest. Trini turned around to check on Adam and saw he was ok so she stuck her tongue out at him and did a little dance that's when he got up and started chasing her he almost caught her one time but she jumped over the log unlike him and he tripped on it but he was ok he got up and chased after her some more. While she was running after he fell she started singing ha ha you fell ha ha you tripped ha ha learned to jump. He laughed at that and told her he will get her and he came up with a plan to he decided to ran the other way and run through the woods and catch her when she ran pass and he did catch her and they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. After they got done kissing they walked to their cars and drove home, to drop off their stuff and change and drove Adam's car to work.

When they got to the dojo they saw Bulk playing with some of the kids while the others drank their smoothies, the boss came out and told Trini he loved that she hired Bulk since the kids are really enjoying him being there and that he smoothies are fantastic. After a few more minutes of letting the kids enjoy Bulk they started class. They loved teaching the students and loved seeing how happy they were. The kids had fun they loved coming there to the dojo and being taught by Trini and Adam. After class was over that day Adam, Trini and Bilk all had smoothies and talked about how the planet Bulk was living on was.

Trini and Adam thought it sound beautiful and peaceful there. He loved being there but missed being home which is why when the first chance to come back came up he took it. On the drive home Trini started to fall asleep and Adam kept looking over at her and couldn't believe he had this wonderful girl in his life and loved having her there. When they got home Trini was fully asleep so Adam went and unlocked the door and turned on the light and he left the door cracked some, and he ran back to the car and got Trini and carried her in the house and up the stairs to their bedroom and put her in bed. After he had put Trini to bed he went downstairs and Ninjor was standing in their living room holding a morpher, Adam looked surprise to see him and that's when Ninjor told Adam that he needed Trini to become the yellow ranger for one last mission. Ninjor gave Adam the morpher to give to Trini when she woke up, then he teleported away leaving Adam standing in the living room holding the morpher. Adam didn't know what to do since him and Trini both promised not to become power rangers again no matter what she he went to the basement and got Trini's old secret box and he put the morpher in there and hid it away so that no one would find it, since he wasn't going to let Trini be the yellow ranger again. After he hid the morpher he went upstairs and locked the door and turned off the light and then went upstairs to their bedroom and went to bed.

The day of their anniversary they were both excited they couldn't wait till their date begun and couldn't wait to spend that night together again just like their first date. Trini did wonder if Adam had the date planned like it was on their first date, and she couldn't wait to find out. But Adam had other plans in mind he went to Jason's guest house that after noon and started setting everything up. While Adam was out Trini went shopping for a dress to wear on their date and she was so excited the smile on her face never went away. After going to five different places she finally found the perfect dress it was black and green and it reminded her of his ranger colors so she thought the dress would be perfect.

Jason, Zack, and Billy were at Jason's house helping Adam set up for his date and he was thankful for the help since it was taking longer for him to do it himself. Trini enjoyed having the house to herself while she waited for the date to start it reminded her of when they had their first date. She pulled out the first vampire diaries book again and decided to read it again like she did the first time they went out on a date. While she was reading she kept thinking about the past and how she used to love being in this house with Kimberly when they would hang out here. She missed Kimberly and wished she was here to talk so, Trini put her book down and went to the phone and started dialing Kimberly's number.

Kimberly was happy for her friends who had made it a year, since she knows how hard relationships can be sometimes. She did ask Trini what their plans were for the night but she told her she didn't know since Adam had wanted their dated to be a surprise. Kimberly had told her that that's a good idea since she did like the last surprise date he set up for them which was their first date. They talked for a hour before Trini had to get off of the phone to go and get ready for her date and she was super excited and couldn't wait. After she showered she put on her dress that she just bought and then she did her hair and did her make up.

Adam and the guys were still setting stuff up but they were almost done and couldn't wait to finish all their hard work they've been doing. When they were finally done the guys relaxed while Adam showered and got ready. After he showered he did his hair and put on his tux. Thirty minutes later Adam got in his car and went to pick up Trini. When he first saw her coming down the stairs he couldn't believe his eyes she looked so beautiful, he took her hand and kissed it and they walked out to the car and drove to Jason's house. When they walked in Trini's eyes lit up. There were white Christmas lights hanging all around the downstairs of the house and there were candles there to, there was a table of presents two from Jason, two from Billy, two from Zack, and cards from Kimberly, Aisha, Tommy, and Rocky. Adam and Trini walked in and put their presents to each other on the table to.

They sat down at the table and talked while they waited for Jason to finish making their food, while they waited Zack fixed their drinks Trini had a Dr. Pepper and Adam had a Pepsi. Billy was in the corner playing a CD of all their favorite love songs. While they waited for their food they danced to a song called 'All To Myself', Adam loved this song because it was the song that was playing at their dance when Kimberly was under the spell of that love monster. When the song was almost over Jason came out with their food and they sat down to eat. After they finished eating they started opening the presents, Adam loved the necklace Trini got him and Trini loved the CD he got her. After they finished opening the presents Trini and Adam started to dance again.

While they were dancing Ninjor teleported in and Asked Trini why she hasn't done the mission she was supposed to be on. Trini looked confused and asked him what he was talking about and that's when Trini found out that Ninjor had given Adam her morpher so that she could go on a mission to destroy Scorpina since she survived Zordon's wave. She got mad at Adam and asked him why didn't he do it and he told her that he didn't want her to go out and be a ranger again they promised each other they wouldn't, and she told him that she knew that and that even if he told her about the mission she would have passed on it because of the promised they made each other, she asked him where he put the morpher and she left Jason's house with Ninjor and told him to teleport her to their basement and just like that they were gone. Adam was mad at himself for not telling her, he knew she wouldn't go since they promised but he didn't and now she's mad at him for not trusting her enough to tell her. When Trini and Ninjor got to the basement he told her he doesn't understand why she's mad at Adam for keeping this mission from her when she's keeping a secret from him and she told Ninjor that her secret is different because he made her promise not to tell anyone, and Adam's secret was something that was supposed to be told to her and that she thought he didn't trust her enough to tell her about the mission even though he knew she wouldn't take the mission because she promise him.

That night he stayed at Jason's house by choice that way he could give Trini some space he knew it was the right thing to do. That night Trini told Ninjor that she couldn't do the mission and that she talked to Aisha and she said that if you take her, her ninja coin and morpher she'll go to destroy Scorpina in her place. So Ninjor teleported out and Trini went upstairs and went to their bedroom and went to sleep. Adam couldn't sleep since he was so upset about what he did. Trini also couldn't sleep because of what Adam did. While they were trying to sleep they both decided that the next day they would talk about what happened and see what they could come up with.


	6. TOGETHER IN LOVE

The next morning Trini left the house to go to Jason's house to talk to Adam and at the same time Adam left Jason's house to go home to talk to Trini. Since they didn't talk the night before they didn't know the other was coming to where the other was so they could talk. When Trini got to Jason's house she knocked on the door and when Jason answered she asked to talk to Adam and found out that Adam had left to go home. When Adam got home he saw that Trini's car wasn't home so he figured she went on that mission since she was so mad at him. When Trini got home she saw him cleaning and joined in to help him.

After they were done cleaning Adam asked Trini how the mission was and she told him she doesn't know since she didn't go, and that Aisha took her place. Adam was happy that she didn't go but he was still mad at himself for not doing the right thing and letting her choose for herself instead of hiding it from her and hiding her morpher. They talked about what he did and how he shouldn't of done it and that she wouldn't of went even if he did tell her about the mission and that he should of known her well enough by now to know that. Adam did feel bad about the whole thing and he hated himself for doing it instead of doing the right thing but he loved her so much and didn't wanna lose her. They decided that there will be no more secrets or lies between them and when Trini agreed she felt awful because she has to keep the secret about the storage room from him.

That night they sat on the floor in the living room and played go fish. Adam beat Trini at the first game but the games after that Trini won. Trini asked Adam what was that song they were dancing to when Ninjor showed up and Adam told her the song was called 'Never Had A Dream Come True' by 'SCLUB7'. After Adam and Trini played three more games of go fish and Trini won every time they decided to call it a night and went upstairs to go to bed. While they were sleeping Adam had a strange dream, he dreamed that Trini was walking in the mountains where the command center used to be and that she uncovered a door and opened it and went down in it and inside was a room with a lot of ranger stuff in it. He saw morphers, communicators, helmets, outfits, cloves, boots, weapons, and Trini and Ninjor talking about creating new powers and making new power rangers to travel the world and protect people from around the world.

He woke up shocked he didn't want any of that to happen and he hated the thought of it happening. She looked over at Trini and she was still asleep and he looked at the clock and knew he should go back to sleep since it was only four in the morning and he wasn't ready to be awake yet. He laid back down and went to sleep quickly he didn't have that dream anymore that whole week which he was happy about since he didn't like that dream at all it scared him. That morning he woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, toast cooking downstairs and loved when he was able to smell that since that means that Trini was making it special since she always added something special to make it taste even better it was her father's secret recipe. He kept trying to get Trini to tell him what is the secret of the food but she won't because he father made her promise not to tell anyone so he would have to eat the bacon, eggs that he makes when he cooks and the secret kinds when she cooks.

Adam got out of bed and changed and then went downstairs to where his beautiful girlfriend was in the kitchen fixing their plates and she was smiling and he didn't know why but he didn't care as long as she was happy he was happy. He went to her and put his arms around her and told her how much he loved her and how much he loved when she cooked this for breakfast. They sat down and ate breakfast and they drove to the beach and spent the day swimming and enjoying being together and happy. They loved their day at the beach and they were happy together they threw water at each other and built sand castles. After they had fun at the beach they went to the dojo to pick up their lesson plans for the next day and to get smoothies from Bulk.

On the way home they passed a woman on the side of the road and thought she looked familiar but when they stopped and turned around she was gone. They weren't sure if they really saw the woman or not but they decided to sit on the side of the road for a few minutes just incase they really didn't see her. After sitting for a few minutes they drove home and when they got there they laid on the couch and took a nap. Trini woke up a hour later and went upstairs to get her diary and when she turned around the woman was in their bedroom. She turned out to be Rita and she bought a gift for Trini. She gave Trini a yellow candle and told her that if she lights it then when the candle is fully gone she will forget that she ever knew about the hidden storage room of the command center. Trini thought it might be a good idea to forget it but she decided to think about it before making a decision about it.

The next week Trini had completely forgot about the candle until she found it under her bed and she still wondered if it would be a good idea to do it or not since she doesn't know how it would turn out if the others found out she knew and wondered why she's acting like she doesn't know what their talking about. She decided to put it off for now since she didn't know if she really wanted to do that or not so she still needed to think about it but it was strange for her seeing Rita as a nice person when she battled her monsters the whole time she was a ranger. While they were eating dinner Adam remembered his dream and bought it up to Trini and Trini was shocked to hear that Adam dreamed about it and because he dreamed about it, it made it harder for Trini to decide if she should do the candle or not. That night while Adam was in the shower Trini was nervous and freaking out about Adam's dream he dreams of the place it was at and everything that was in there so she was freaking out about it since if he goes there to find out it's real he'll put two and two together and know she's been keeping it from him and lying to him.

At that moment she knew she had to forget about the storage room and decided that the next day while Adam was at work she would go to the room and talk to Ninjor about the candle and tell him she's going light it and forget all about the storage room. The next day Trini went to the storage room and Ninjor was there organizing the room when Trini came in and told him about Rita and the candle and he did tell her that everything her candles are supposed to do, do come true. He told her that if she wanted to do the candle then she should do the candle and if the other rangers ever find out about the room then he will tell them that she didn't know about it. That day before work she went home to change and got the mail and found that Adam had a invite to his family reunion and she knew that since she couldn't go that while he's gone it would be the perfect time to burn the candle and forget everything she knew about the secret room. That night while Adam was packing they were talking about how much they will miss each other and that they will count the days till they can be together again.

The first day that Adam was gone Trini got the candle out from under their bed and she lit it and set it in the kitchen on the table and she started cleaning up and going through the mail and doing stuff around the house that needed to be done and she sat and read some of the magazines that she gets in the mail. When the candle was completely gone she forgot completely why she lit the candle in the first place and she tried to think but nothing came to her. She figured it must of not been important if she couldn't remember what it was for so she cleaned up where the candle was and poured the wax out. While she was cooking dinner for herself she got a phone call from Kimberly she answered it and Kimberly told her she shouldn't pour wax in the grass. Trini started wondering how she knew she did that and went to the front door and saw Kimberly standing on the side walk across the street they both hung up and ran to each other. Trini and Kimberly were happy to see each other and went in the house to call the guys to come over for a surprise. When the guys showed up Kimberly jumped up from behind the couch and scared them before telling them hi.

They were all happy to see Kimberly and they couldn't believe that her and Skull came here to visit Bulk and that she was pregnant with Skull's child. But Kimberly was happy being married and carrying Skull's child and she loved Skull and remember how she couldn't stand him in high school but now she can and everything's going great with them. That night Skull decided to sleep over at Bulk's apartment so Kimberly stayed the night with Trini and loved being back in her old house in her old bedroom and they both slept in that room on the floor like they used to when she would spend the night. They talked about their lives and they played games and they watched movies from the 90's and they just had fun and loved being around each other again since they haven't seen each other since she visited Kimberly before moving back to Angel Grove. The next morning Trini made Kimberly's favorite breakfast and they sat on the couch and waited for Adam to get back. When Adam walked into his house he couldn't believe that Kimberly was there, since he didn't know she was coming for a visit but he was happy to see her.

For that whole week Trini and Adam were happy and didn't have any problems and they were glad about that since they hated when they fought but it happens in relationships you just have to talk it out and work on your problems. That night while they were sleeping the cat and dog decided to sleep on Adam's pillow next to him. The next day they took their pets for a walk in the park and were so happy and in love they thought nothing could go wrong. Trini saw Rita again and she told her that if anyone finds out about what she forgot then the magic of the candle will wear off. Trini wondered what she meant but pushed it aside and kept enjoying the day with the man she loved.


	7. it's morphin time

It has been six months since their one year anniversary and Adam and Trini were still going strong. They fell even more in love with each other everyday that passed but they did have sad moments like when they found that their dog and cat passed away during the night while they were outside. They missed their pets a lot and they wish they were still with them. It has also been almost six months since Trini used the magic candle to take away her memory of the hidden storage room of the command center. Adam did ask her sometimes if she remembered what the room was that she found the copy of her power coin when she left and she said it was the room that Tommy was in when they made him the white ranger so the room got destroyed when the command center was destroyed. And for Trini that was true since she had no memory at all of the hidden room not since she lit the candle and let it burn all the way down.

They loved being in a relationship together they never went anywhere without the other unless they were planning a surprise for the other or the other couldn't do with them but when they were able to you always seen them together no matter what. Sometimes you could even see them playing in the backyard of their house in the pouring down rain when it rained. They were happy and healthy and haven't had any problems which was the way they wanted to keep their relationship. They loved working together and they love living together and love being together all of the time and they love just each other more than anything in the world. They couldn't wait for the future to come for them and show them everything that would happen for them.

That night while they were asleep they both had the same bad dream they dreamed about Adam finding that room and it breaking them up that Trini kept that a secret from him and lied to him about all of the ranger stuff that has come up since she came back in his life. When they both woke up that dream scared Trini so much that she was shaking and Adam knew at that moment that if that dream ever came true that Trini couldn't of had anything to do with it like in their dream since she was so scared. That whole next day Trini kept falling asleep because she refused to go back to sleep after they woke up from that dream. Adam didn't like that dream either and he didn't like what it was doing to Trini.

That day he took Trini to the book store and bought her the third vampire diaries book. She loved it and gave him a kiss and a hug for getting it for her and she bought him a book on how to run your own dojo since he didn't want to own his own one day when he was ready. Trini decided to stand by him no matter what even when he runs his own dojo she will still stand by him. While they were checking out Trini went over to the magazines and was looking when her eyes found a bride magazine and she decided to look at it. Adam looked over at her and saw the magazine she was looking at and that's when he got nervous and passed out. Trini saw him passed out and put the magazine back and ran over to him to make sure he's ok, she used her credit card since they had a account together she used her card to buy the books and then had him carried out to the car where she drove home.

When she got him home she dragged him inside the house and laid him down on the couch. She went and got a rag and wet it with cold water and laid it on top of his head. A hour later he finally woke up and saw that he was home and thought that it was all a dream until he saw Trini reading her new book. She smiled when she saw that he was awake. She put her bookmark in her book and went over to the couch and found out how he was and she kissed him.

Trini loved when she cuddled with Adam because she got to be in his arms which was her favorite thing in the world. She was happy to have Adam in her life. One day her and Adam were watching the news and it showed that power rangers had showed up in Blue Bay Harbor and they both said how happy they were to finally have that part of their lives over with. I mean sure being power rangers had been fun when they were teenagers but they are getting older and won't always be able to do the things they were able to do when they were teens. After they watched the news they went for a walk in the park and sat down by the pond and fed the birds. They loved when they got to walk through the park without worrying about putties showing up for a fight like when they were rangers.

That night Trini had a dream about Ninjor she didn't know who he was or why he was talking to her about he was telling her she needed to become the yellow ranger again and if she didn't she would lose Adam since Adam's in trouble. She woke up and looked over at Adam to make sure he was still there and he was there and he was asleep and she was happy about that. She laid down and fell back asleep and didn't dream anymore about that dream. A week later Adam had to go out of town and Trini went with him they went to Turtle Cove to see how it was. Adam thought it looked nice when he saw it on the news when monsters weren't attacking but they haven't heard of a monster attack in Turtle cover in months. When they got there they loved it, it was nice and peaceful.

Trini was happy to see that her dream hasn't come true since she didn't want anything to happened to Adam and she didn't wanna become the yellow ranger again. While in Turtle Cove Trini and Adam did run into the Wild Force Rangers and they didn't know it since they never met the rangers before. Adam and Trini enjoyed their two days in Turtle cover and loved that it was so peaceful there. While in Turtle Cove Trini's dream came true Adam was Kidnapped by putties Trini didn't know how they got there or how they were still alive since Zordon's wave was supposed to destroy all of them but they were there. Cole, Alyssa, and Taylor saw what happened and tried to help but they were to late the putties were gone and so were Adam.

Trini called for Ninjor since she knew his name from her dream and he appeared right in front of her and the former Wild Force Rangers. Cole had heard of Ninjor from Tommy and knew that the young woman they were trying to help must have been a power ranger in the past. When Ninjor showed up Trini told him what had happened and that she needed him to bring her, her powers so she can become the yellow ranger again and save Adam. She told Ninjor to bring her the red, yellow, black and blue morphers so they can become power rangers once more to save Adam. The Wild Force Team overheard what she was saying and they decided to go see the princess to see if they could get their powers back so they could try and help the young woman they were hearing talk about becoming a power ranger again.

The three former wild force rangers found out from the princess that she couldn't give them their powers back. Back at Angel Grove Trini caught up with the guys and told them what happened and then she held out their morphers and told them they needed to go and save Adam. The three guys took their morphers and agreed from the moment she told them he was kidnapped. Trini was happy to have her friends by her side and becoming power rangers again to help her save the man she loves. They talked to Ninjor and found out where Adam was and after they found out everything they needed to know they all stood and they morphed for the final time as power rangers.

After the four rangers morphed they teleported to where to where Adam was being held and saw there were more putties there than they thought. While they were fighting the putties, Ninjor was giving the pink, green and white power coins to three people to become the pink, green and white rangers. He gave the pink and green coins to two girls and the white coin to a boy. They morphed and teleported to where the other rangers were. When they got there the green and white rangers starts fighting along side the others while the pink went to try and find the others friend. When she found him she had to fight some of the putties that were guarding him, she was able to fight them off and gave him a morpher with a frog coin in it so he could morph and help his friends. When the black and pink ranger join the fight they were able to fight off all the putties since they had eight rangers fighting. After all the putties were defeated the red, blue, yellow, black, black powered down since they didn't need their ranger forms anymore. After they powered down the pink, white and green rangers power down to reveal themselves to the former mighty morphin rangers and they introduced themselves to each other and Jason remembered Cole from when they did the moon mission together and he only heard about Taylor and Alyssa from when Cole told him about them. They all returned their morphers to Ninjor and the wild force team went back to Turtle Cove while the mighty morphin team went to their homes and went to bed. Adam and Trini went home and went upstairs and got in bed and fell asleep since they had a long day and they fell asleep fast.


	8. adam's birthday

A week has passed since Adam was kidnapped and everything was back to normal for Trini and Adam they had made a new promise to not become power rangers again unless forced to like last week. Adam was happy when he saw that Trini forced herself to do something she never wanted to do again just to save him it showed him how much she cares for him. Adam loved Trini with all his heart and he hated that he had been kidnapped and Trini had to morph again just to save him. While she was still asleep Adam went out and bought her yellow roses to make up to her for getting kidnapped by putties. He did wonder how putties could even still be around since he thought they were all destroyed but then again so was all evil when Zrodon gave himself up to destroy them but yet there were still evil out there and more rangers every time they came out of the shadows.

When he got back to the house Trini was already awake and in the kitchen cooking he hid the flowers behind his back and walked to her and then bought them out. She loved them and went right to the hall closet where the vases were and put water in it and put them flowers in it then set it on the kitchen table. She walked back over to him and kissed him and thanked him for the flowers. He thanked for her morphing and saving him when he knew she never wanted to morph again and she told him she'd do anything for him but don't go getting kidnapped every week just so I'd morph and save you she told him. They both laughed and he promised not to do it again since he didn't like seeing her do something she never wanted to do again.

The week later they were back at the book store buying more books and Trini couldn't figure out what book she wanted. She couldn't find anything good but it took Adam five minutes to find the book he wanted so he was sitting down falling asleep in the chair while she looked for a book. After thirty minutes of looking she gave up she couldn't find anything good she wanted to read so she went and woke Adam up so he could check out. Trini was sad that she couldn't find a book since she loved to read and has always had a book to read. While Adam was checking out there were three books at the check out stand and they looked interesting so Adam bought them for Trini.

When they got home Trini went to the kitchen to make them lunch and when she came back with heir sandwiches she saw the three books Adam had bought her. She hasn't read these before and didn't see them on the shelf at the store but she liked how they sound they were from a book series called 'The Southern Vampire Mysteries' and they were the first three books in the series. After they ate lunch Adam went outside to do some work in the yard and Trini sat in the house and read the first book of the series she liked it so far after she read the first three chapters and couldn't wait to read the rest but right now she needed to do some stuff around the house. After Trini was done doing stuff around the house she started to make dinner. Tonight she cooked steak with baked patatos, salad, and mac and cheese.

After they got done eating they walked around the blocked and talked about their books. Trini liked her books and Adam liked his to since he bought volume 2 of how to run your own dojo. When they got back home from their walk they did the dishes and put everything away, and then they went to the two bathrooms in the house and they both took a shower in their own shower. They both had their own bathroom that way they wouldn't get in the way of the other when the other had to be in the bathroom. They loved that they had their own bathroom that way they would get to have their bathroom the way they wanted it.

They night they fell asleep holding each other and were happy they had each other. The next day they went to buy food together from the store and they held hands while they pushed the buggy together and they were smiling. While they carried the bags to the car Trini found a bunny and she looked at Adam and asked him if she could keep it and he told her no that bunny is a outside bunny which means it might be a wild bunny. So Trini put the bunny down and it ran off into the bushes next to the store. On the way home every time Trini looked out the window she saw Rita and she didn't know why.

Two weeks have passed and Trini and Adam grew even more in love with each other. And they were even more happy and loved it they hated when they fought and were glad that they haven't fought in a while. That night Adam and Trini sat on the couch and watched the tv show 'Veronica Mars' they never missed a episode. After they watched the new episode they went and got ready for bed while they laid in bed they read a couple of pages from their books and then they put the books down and turned off the light and went to bed. That night Adam had a bad dream that Trini would be hit by a car and end up in the hospital he woke up scared about her and looked to make sure she was still there in bed.

For two weeks Adam kept worrying about Trini since he didn't want anything to happen to her and since she didn't walk much in the road he didn't think the dream would ever come true since in his dream she wasn't in Angel Grove and she was walking in the street. So he stopped worrying about the dream coming true and then a month passed and nothing has happened so he knew it was just a bad dream and that it wouldn't ever come true anytime soon. While Adam was worrying about her he wouldn't let he do anything alone and it got on her nerves since she was a big girl she could do stuff on her own after all she did fight monsters everyday when she was a teenager till she left. It drove her crazy when she wanted to do something and he wouldn't let her till he was done with whatever it is he was doing. One day it drove her crazy that she packed a bag and got a ticket and told Adam she was going to Florida for a couple of days to see Kimberly.

When she told him that his heart started to race since he thought that his dream was finally going to come true and it was going to be all his fault because he drove her to do it but for the couple of days that she was in Florida with Kimberly, Skull, Spike and their little girl Ella nothing happened to Trini. He was happy when she got home and saw that his dream was nothing more than that just a dream. That night after they ate Adam explained why he was crazy when she was here and she understood after he told her about his dream and then she pointed out that because of the way he was acting it drove her to leave town for a couple of days and that if he didn't act like he did she wouldn't of left town for those couple of days. And she pointed out that by her doing it he was able to see that his dream was nothing but a dream. So they became happy again and Adam learned to tell Trini about his dreams instead of just acting on them that way they could both work on it.

The next day was Adam's birthday and Adam had completely forgot about it with everything going on and Trini had his birthday all planned out and her and the other guys are all getting him a present together and they couldn't wait for him to see it. On Adam's birthday the guys came over and Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy all stunk into Adam and Trini's bedroom and they all yelled surprise and woke Adam up, he fell off of the bed since he was scared. Adam was surprised when they told him happy birthday since he forgot all about it. While Adam was getting ready Trini went downstairs and start making his birthday breakfast which was bason, eggs, and toast by her dad's recipe since he loved those. She made enough for everyone and after they got done with their breakfast they planned on taking Adam to his birthday present.

After they got done with breakfast the guys blind folded Adam and put him in the car to take him to his birthday present he did ask where they were going but all they told him was that he needed to be blind folded because they were taking him to his present and didn't want him seeing it till he got there. When they got there they took him out of the car and stood him across the street and then they took the blind fold off of him to show him a building. When he looked at it he was confused until Trini opened the trunk and pulled out a sign that said Adam Park's dojo. Adam's face lit up and everyone gathered for a group hug and Adam thanks them all. Trini handed him the keys and told him it was all his and then they walked inside so Adam could see the rest.

Once inside Adam said it will need a lot of work done to it and that's when Jason came in with paint cans and paint brushes and paint rollers and told him it's time to get to work then. Adam couldn't think of a better way to spend his birthday than with his friends and girlfriend fixing up his own dojo. They started painting the dojo a green and black color green on the walls with black stars and words. When they were done they loved how the place looked and then Billy gave him the catalog where he could order all his stuff he needed and could pay it off little by little. That night he thanked Trini again by kissing her and hugging her a lot and told her how much he loved her and loved his present from her and the guys and they cuddled in bed and fell asleep together.


	9. fun and work for adam and trini

Two months have passed since Adam's birthday and his dojo was going strong, the dojo he used to teach at shut down since the owner was wanting to leave Angel Grove so all of the students that used to go there now went to Adam's dojo. They even gave Bulk the job of making smoothies and cleaning up after class and they agreed to pay him a little more since he didn't clean the other play so they were paying him to make smoothies and cleaning. Adam and Trini also collected magazines in the second back room of the dojo so parents of the kids who wanted to get rid of magazines that were laying around the house they could give to the kids to bring to the dojo for the collection room. One day a kid bought in two wagons full of magazines and Trini figured since she didn't have to teach that day she would take them in the collection room and put them in the right boxes. When she went in there she saw that there were still piles of magazines that needed to be gone through and put in the right boxes so she sat down on the floor and got to work.

It was eight pm and everyone was gone and Trini still wasn't even half way done organizing the magazines. She didn't think they had this many magazines collected but guess she was wrong about that since they had way, way more than she thought that had. It was time to go home so Trini figured she would come in early tomorrow and try and finish since she had to teach tomorrow she figured doing it before class started she could get a lot done. She told Adam about the idea and he told her that he would go with her and help her that way they could get a lot more done. When they got home Trini warmed up their dinner since they stopped for fast food on the way home and it was cold when they got home. After they ate they cleaned up the mess in the house from that day and then they got ready for bed since they were both wore out.

They fell asleep fast and both had good dream Adam dreamed of him and Trini getting married and having a family. Trini dreamed about the day that she met Adam and how it was a wonderful day in her life. The next morning they fixed breakfast to go and left for the dojo to go through the magazines. When they got to the room Adam's eyes widen at how many magazines they had he couldn't believe it he also didn't think they had that many. But he was glad that they were collecting the magazines so people won't throw them away and waste it when it could be used for stuff.

While they were on break Adam ran to the store to pick up a birthday cake because today was one of the kid's birthday so Trini and Adam was getting a cake for her and bought her a present they bought her a toy dog that walks. They put the cake in the fridge and also got her favorite kind of ice cream but made sure to get ice cream other kids would like to just incase they didn't like the kind she liked. Trini called the girl's mother and told her to bring her by 5 minutes late that way all the kids could get there and they could surprise her with her surprise party. Once all the kids got there they all sat around untill the girl and her mom arrived and that's when they all stood together under the sign that said happy birthday, when the girl walked in everyone yelled happy birthday. The girl was happy and gave Adam, Trini, and Bulk a hug and then all the kids had a group hug and the girl's mom thanked them for having this for her since none of the kids from the dojo could make it to her birthday party that weekend.

All of the kids had fun at the dojo that day they didn't train that whole day which was ok for the day since it was a special day. After all the kids had gone home the birthday girl was still there waiting for her mom and Trini and Adam and Bulk told her that when her mom does get there they will help her carry all her presents out. When her mom arrived she was happy to see her and showed her and she showed her mom all the presents she got from all her friends at the dojo like Adam promised while Trini and her mom talked Adam and Bulk helped her carry all her presents to her mom's trunk. After all the presents was loaded she hugged Adam, Trini and Bulk again and thanked them for her party again. After she left Bulk started cleaning and Adam and Trini left him to it and they told him goodnight and told him if he wanted to he was free to use the fourth room to sleep in that night if he was to tired to drive home he thanks them and then shooed them out so he could start cleaning. On the way home Adam and Trini talked about how they can't wait to do that again for the next kid's birthday which was in two months.

After they got home they ate and then watched another episode of veronica mars and cuddled on the couch while they watched. Trini started falling asleep when it was on so she decided that when it goes off she'll go to bed. So when the show was off she went upstairs to go to bed and Adam went to go take a shower. When Adam walked into the room Trini was fully asleep on his side of the bed which was mean since she knew he couldn't sleep unless he was on his side of the bed so he went downstairs and slept on the couch. The next morning Trini came down stairs looking for Adam because she was worried since she didn't see him in bed.

When she saw him asleep on the couch she went to him and start giving him little kisses on the lips trying to wake him up when that didn't work she got a feather and started to run the feather up and down his feet and every time he tried to figure out what was messing with his foot by using his other foot she would take the feather away and kept doing it until he woke up and caught her. He thought it was funny that she would do that he was just surprise she didn't borrow his shaving cream. He got out of bed and told her he had to sleep there because she was on his side of the bed. She told him she was sorry she was just so tired and his side of the bed was closer than her side was. He told her all she had to do was roll over and they had fun complaining about it when they both know she did it on purpose.

A month has passed and Adam, Trini and Bulk were all cleaning up from the birthday party for another student. They loved throwing their students parties for their birthday and their parents didn't mind either since the kids who couldn't make it would still get to be at a party for the birthday person. On the way home they stopped for food and ended up getting a flat tire and it took Adam thirty minutes to change it. When they got home Adam warmed up the food while Trini ran to the mechanic shop and bought a nother tire to keep in the trunk. When she got back they ate and then read a couple of chapters from their books before heading to bed.

The next day was Jason's birthday so they decided they would spend the whole day with him getting on his nerves. They spend the day at the dojo fighting, they went out to eat, went to the beach and they went scuba diving. Jason had a blast and for his presents Billy gave him a framed poster of all of them as poster rangers. Zack gave him a new basketball since he ran over his the week before. Trini gave him a picture book she made of all the pictures that had him in it since the day they met till she ran out of room in the book. Adam gave him a picture of him as the red ranger, and as the gold ranger.

Jason enjoyed his birthday and got a surprise on that day also. Emily was at the beach was at the beach and saw Jason, Billy and Adam all of whom she knew from years ago. She ran up to Jason and jumped up wrapping her arms around him making them both fall onto the sand. When he looked up he saw that he knew her but it took him a few seconds to remember who she was and then when he remembered he smiled. They got up and Jason told everyone who it was and Trini and Zack got to meet her for the first time since they weren't there when they others were zeo rangers.

On the way home Trini got a call from Jason thanking her and Adam for a awesome birthday and said he already called Zack and Billy thanking them. They smiled wondering how Jason and Emily are doing since him and her walked off together when it was time for the others to leave. When they got home Adam went and did some yard work while Trini did house work and she started dinner. While cooking Trini doesn't know what happened but for some reason she passed out and dreamed Ninjor was telling her in the dream that one day Adam will need to be the black ranger in a few years to help some people in a different city. When Adam walked into the house Trini was still passed out on the floor he ran over to her and picked her up and carried her to the couch when he got back with the ice pack she was awake and just fine she told Adam about the vision and he told her no matter what that won't happen he won't become a ranger again. Trini was happy about that since they were both living normal lives now and she hugged him and they kissed.


	10. two year anniversary

In two days it would be Adam and Trini's two year anniversary. They were so happy and loved each other so much that nothing could get in their way. They told each other everything now even dreams that way they wouldn't fight and it seems to be working out for them but for some reason Trini keeps thinking there's something she's forgot to tell Adam but can't figure out what it is and when she tells Adam about it he can't figure it out either and just tells her not to worry about it when she figures out what it is she can tell him. She loved that about him he was always there for her whenever she needed him and she was always there for him when he needed her. She couldn't wait till their anniversary she had something planned but she didn't know that he also had something planned and they both went to Jason, Zack and Billy to help them. The guy's thought it was funny that they both came to them for help that Trini and Adam would buy the stuff and they have to set it up that way they can spend time together and won't know anything is going on.

That day while Adam was at the dojo Trini went to the store and bought a table and two chairs, candles, flowers, she even bought Adam's anniversary present. She took all the stuff to Jason's house so that Jason could hide it for her since they will be the one setting the stuff up. Adam lied to Trini he really wasn't going to the dojo he was really going out to buy stuff for their anniversary. He bought new candles since the one he used last year were all burned out now, he bought rose peddles, he bought flowers, and he bought Trini's present while he was out. When he got everything he needed he stopped by Jason's house and dropped the stuff off so Jason could hold the stuff for him since him and the others will be setting up the surprise for him and Trini. They also showed Jason what they got for each other and they both got each other the same thing without knowing it.

Jason told Billy and Zack about the presents and they thought it was funny that they both got each other the same present and didn't even know about it. And all three of them did wonder how it would go with them giving each other the same gift. The guys couldn't wait for the anniversary dinner so that they can see what they do when they give each other the same gift. That night Adam and Trini enjoyed a nice night in the house they pulled out some of Adam's vhs tapes he has and watched some of the tv shows he recorded they watched the tv show Hang time and California dreams. Trini fell asleep watching it so Adam left her on the couch since his leg hurt and he didn't wanna take the chase of falling with her in his arms going up the stairs.

Trini woke up in the middle of the night and saw that she was on the couch but she didn't care so just turned over and went back to sleep. The next morninging she was so happy because the next day is their two year anniversary and she was so excited about it. After she got out of the shower and got ready she went over to Jason's house to find out how everything with him and Emily is going since they found each other again on the beach on his birthday. She found out that they only hung out that day be decided to remain friends since they weren't interested in each other like that anymore. She gave him a hug and told him that he'll find the girl of his dreams one day and everything will be perfect.

Trini couldn't wait till Jason for the girl of his dreams so that he would be happy like her and Adam were. Adam was at his dojo wrapping up the present he got for Trini for heir anniversary he thought she would love it and he hoped he was right. Trini was at the house in the bedroom wrapping up her present she got for Adam and she hoped he would like it. That night they talked about how they couldn't believe that it's been two years already that they've been together. They kissed and then went to go to bed since they both had a busy day the next day.

The next day Trini and Adam woke up and made breakfast for each other and ate and then they laid on the couch and cuddled together so they could spend their anniversary together. While they were at home together cuddling Jason, Zack, and Billy were at the dojo setting up the double surprise anniversary dinner. They decided to put the two plans together so that there's a little of both of the plans from Trini and Adam. They put yellow and black flowers together in the vases and they used a different table than the one Trini and Adam bought and use a chair from each of the sets that got bought. Once everything was set up the guys went and got dress for their anniversary jobs that they do every year.

Adam went upstairs and put on his tux and then when he came back downstairs in it Trini got up and kissed him and went upstairs and put on her dress that she bought from a new clothing store that opened up in the mall. When she came downstairs Adam couldn't stop staring at her and she had to call his name five times before he even answered her. When they got to the dojo they couldn't wait for the other to see their surprise since they didn't know the other was planning a surprise and when they walked in they got a surprise themselves since everything was from both of their plans. They loved how Jason, Zack and Billy set everything up and they loved each other for trying to surprise the other. They went in and sat down at their table and order their drinks and their food and while they waited they decided to dance to a song called 'Love Just Is' by Hilary Duff.

They were happy and all smiles as they danced to a couple of songs on the CD and they couldn't be any happier. Their food was ready so they sat down and ate and talked, when they got done eating they danced to a couple of more songs before they decided to open presents. They decided to open the presents they both got for each other first, and when they opened it they both saw that they got each other the same necklace he got her name on his and she got his name on hers. They both smiled and kissed and laughed and hugged each other they thought it was funny that they got each other the same present. They enjoyed the rest of the anniversary and were falling even more in love with each other.

Two weeks have passed and they were still happy together, but Adam and Trini did talk about her getting another job so she decided she would become a teacher since she did have a teaching degree. She started applying for teaching jobs and a month later she got a job but with one little problem she would have to live six months in a different city away from Adam. That night Trini and Adam talked it over and decided that if she wants to do it then they will live apart for six months but they will talk every night and they will webcam talk so they can see each other while they talked and on weekends they will spend every weekend together. He told her it was her choice what she does and no matter what he'll stick by her. She didn't know what to do she wanted to teach but didn't wanna be away from Adam for six months, she decided she would think about it.

The next day Adam was at the dojo and told the guys about Trini's job offer. They were excited for her but sad that she might have to leave again. When Adam got home Trini was cooking dinner for him and he smelled steak and baked potatoes cooking. He put his stuff away and went to her and kissed her on the cheek and put his arms around her. They ate and then Adam took a shower while they were laying in bed together Adam asked Trini what is she going to do about the teaching job and she told him her answer.


	11. fun and love for adam and trini

Six months have passed since their two month anniversary and Trini was glad that she didn't take that teaching job since she loved Adam and she decided that teaching at a job that would take her away from him for six months wasn't worth it. Adam stood by her when she made he decision and she was happy he was there for her and when the time comes she will be able to become a teacher and when it does happen it will be at a school near by. They did enjoy their time together since she didn't go off and live away from him for six months and they still wore their necklaces everyday since they got it. She did teach at the dojo on Adam's day off and when he was there they both taught the class together. They loved that they got to be together all the time and they never got tired of it, and they loved seeing each other all the time and being there for each other that way if they ever needed help they would be right there together.

One day while Adam and Trini were closing up the dojo Billy came by and had a guy with him that they didn't even know Billy told them his name was RJ. They were happy to meet RJ and found out that he was on vacation to Angel Grove and that's how him and Billy met and became friends. They were happy that Billy made a new friend since most of the time Billy only hung around with the other former rangers. On the way home from the dojo they stopped and picked up food Trini wasn't that hungry through so she just got a small side salad to eat. She never had the salad from the place they always stopped at so she figured she's give it a try.

The next day Trini was in one of the backrooms adding the new collection of magazines just bought in to their right boxes while Adam was teaching class. When Trini got to the last magazine in a pile she saw that it was from years ago because the picture on front of the magazine was of the power rangers and she just smiled since she was remembering the good times she used to have. She was thinking and she decided she needed to call Kimberly to see how she's doing with her two kids running around the house driving her crazy. She missed her best friend and wished she was around a lot more. But she was happy that she had the man of her dreams around in her life.

That night when they got home they decided to cook dinner since they were home earlier than they usually got home. They made home made pizza and they had fun making it they made two one for Trini and one for Adam since they didn't like the same kind of pizza. They made the circle small so it's be enough for four pieces each and then they started adding all the stuff they liked and didn't add the stuff they didn't like. When their pizzas were done they couldn't wait to eat them and they were happy they didn't have to share since every time they had to share pizza they couldn't ever get the stuff they liked on it that the other didn't like. After they ate Trini did the dishes while Adam went to shower that way they could watch a show they liked called 'Gilmore Girls' they liked the show since they first saw it.

the next morning Adam was still asleep so Trini decided she was going to have some fun. She went into her side of the closet and pulled out a boxed of Halloween stuff and she pulled out a pair of devil horns and pulled out her make up bag and went to work on making Adam look pretty. When she was done she took some pictures and then went to work on taking the make up off of him and also taking the devil horns off of him that way she could get away with this without him even knowing what she did. When Adam woke up he saw Trini in the closet putting the box away and asked her what she was doing and she just told him she was seeing what all was in the box since she hasn't been through it in a long time. Trini was glad Adam didn't wake up while she was making him pretty since then she might have to run and lock herself in the car for a little while.

That afternoon Trini e mailed Adam the picture she took of him sleeping with the devil horns and the make up to his work e mail that way he won't see it till he goes into work at the dojo that afternoon. Trini thought that would be the safest way to do it since then he wouldn't be able to leave the dojo to come home and chase her for what she did. When Adam checked his e mail at work he saw the picture and picked up the phone and called Trini when she answered it he told her she was so going to pay when he got home that night. That night when Adam got home Trini came walking into the living room with pillows tied all around her to protect all of her ticklish spots. He walked up to her and kissed her and then pulled on the string that was holding the pillows to her and they all fell down and he started to tickle her.

They were enjoying their normal lives together and couldn't wait since it could only get better since they got more stuff that could happen for them down the road in the future. It was a week later and Adam and Trini were getting ready for Zack's birthday and they decided to keep it simple so they decided to turn the dojo in to a dance club well kinda like it they just decorated like it was and set up a table for presents and set up another table for all of them to sit at and eat. Trini and Adam ordered a birthday cake and got Zack's favorite kind of ice cream and bought a lot of old CDS to the dojo that Zack used to like so they have music to dance to. They were looking forward to seeing how this party would turn out since they liked how it looked on paper. When Zack got there he was amazed at how the dojo looked and loved it he was super excited about it.

They all had fun at the party and were happy for Zack he got everything he wanted that year for his birthday even a girl that he used to have a crush on. Angela walked into the dojo Trini had kept in touch with her after they left and she called her up and told her it was Zack's birthday if she wanted to come by and she told her she would and so Trini gave her the address and here she was. Zack was shocked since he hasn't seen her in years. It took everyone shaking him to snap in out of his shocked look. She gave him a birthday card and inside of the card was a coupon for one date he was happy when he saw that since he didn't mind going out with her again.

After the party was over Zack and Angela left and went over to Zack's house to talk and get to know each other again since they haven't seen each other or talked in years so they figured it would be a good idea to get to know each other again. They left Billy, Jason, Adam and Trini to clean up the dojo while they went off and got to know each other again but they didn't mind since it was his birthday and he deserved to have a night of fun instead of helping clean. That night when they got home they were tired so they went right up the stairs and went to bed and they fell asleep fast to. The next morning when they woke up they laid there in bed cuddling for a few hours since they didn't wanna move since they both had the day off. So they pulled their books out and started reading while they laid in bed together spending time together.

They loved when they had the same days off since it meant that they could just spend the whole day together and not have to be apart and it also meant that they could do whatever they wanted to and go wherever they wanted to. So that day they drove to a park and this was a different park it was in the next town and Trini loved the park it had a big pond that Trini loved so they walked down the hill well Adam ran and Trini took her time by walking and Adam waited for her at the bottom of the hill. When Trini got there they walked to where the pond was and walked around it and they talked when they got to the end of the pond there turned right and headed down the path that was in the woods they walked down the path and Adam got a phone call and thought something was wrong with someone in his family so they walked back out of the woods and back around the pond and then he was able to get in touch with his mom and found out everything was kinda ok. So they walked back around the pond and back into the woods and they turned right again to do down another path and they stopped for a few seconds and kissed and then they found a big tree and they sat down in front of the big tree and cuddled and talked. When they were ready to go they got up from sitting in front of the tree and walked back down the path and back to Adam's car and they left the park. When they got home they turned on their DVR and went through some of the stuff they recorded and they watched some of the shows they recorded they started with Charmed, then supernatural, then veronica mars, then Gilmore girls, and 7th heaven. After they watched all their shows they read some more of their books.

They fell asleep reading and when they woke up it was two in the morning so they got up and went to bed and just fell back to sleep once they got in bed. The next morning Adam turned off the alarm so Trini could sleep in a little bit since she woke up in the middle of the night not feeling good. He got ready and he went into the dojo, three hours after he got there Trini came walking in. She was feeling better and she was ready to get to work. When they were done with everything they needed to do at the dojo, they got in the car and drove to pick up book and went home to eat. After they ate they did the dishes and put everything away Adam went to shower while Trini went to the bedroom and went to sleep. When Adam walked in he saw she was on top of the covers sleeping so he lifted her up and put her under the covers since their bedroom stayed cold, then Adam got in bed next to her and kissed her on the cheek and went to sleep.


	12. jason's secret

A month has passed since Zack's birthday and the whole gang decided to get together on all of their day off so they could hang out. They all met at Adam's dojo and they sat on the mats on the floor, Jason bought the snacks, Billy bought drinks, Zack and Angela bought music, Trini and Adam bought the games. They were all talking and hanging fun when Jason got a phone call and he looked at his phone and told the guys he needed to be in private to take this. Trini and Adam wonder what was up since Jason never needed to be alone to take a phone call. When Jason came back Adam asked Jason what was the phone call about and Jason told them it was nothing just a wrong number.

When everyone had left and Adam and Trini were cleaning up they were talking about how Jason was lying and was keeping something from them and they both decided that they wanted to figure out what it was. They kept trying to figure out what it could be that he was hiding but they couldn't come up with any ideas of what it could be. The next day Trini was driving home from the store when she saw Jason standing by a tree she decided to park and spy on him to see what she could find out about what he's hiding from them. Trini saw a girl walk up to Jason but since she was parked far away she couldn't see who the girl was but she walked up to Jason and started kissing him. Trini saw the girl and Jason leave the tree holding hands and they got in his car and they drove away Trini decided to follow them but stay a few feet away from them that way Jason won't know it's her after all she does drive a car that ten other people drive also so he wouldn't know it's her just from seeing the car.

Trini followed Jason and the girl all the way to Jason's house and when she drove around the block to where she could see the back of the house there was a moving van parked in the back of Jason's house and she kept seeing Jason and the girl coming out and taking boxes into the house. Trini kept thinking she knew the girl but she couldn't tell because the girl had brown hair, and every time Trini tried to think of who it could be she kept coming up with a blank. She texted Adam about what she was seeing and when he replied it was that he couldn't think of anyone that could be living with Jason. When Trini got home she showed Adam the pictures she took and he looked closely and couldn't figure out who she was. They got in the car and went for a surprise visit to Jason when they got there he wouldn't let them in the house he was acting weird by telling them he's not feeling good and when he told them that Trini told him that she would stay there and take care of him, he told her that's wasn't needed since he was able to take care of himself. They heard a noise from inside the house and Jason told them he had to go and he shut the door and locked it something he never did unless it was night time so they found that very strange.

When they got home they went over their clues to what Jason was hiding but they couldn't figure it out all they had was that he was seeing a brown haired girl, she had moved in with him, and he didn't want anyone to know about this since he hasn't told anyone about it. But they weren't going to give up they wanted to know what was going on with Jason and knew they had to figure it out soon. They decided to go see Billy and see if he knew anything about what was going on. When they got to his house they saw he was working on five morphers. They saw three of them were sunglasses and one was a wrist morpher in the shape of a wolf head, and the last was a bracelet that could turn into hand blaster thing. They asked him what was going on and he told them that RJ asked him to make some morphers for him and to tap into the morphing grid for him incase power rangers were every needed in his town and that he agreed to do it. They weren't mad at Billy for doing it because it meant that new people could step into the power rangers shoes instead of them having to become power rangers again. While they were there they told Billy about what was going on with Jason and he told them he couldn't figure it out either and he doesn't know the girl that's in the pictures.

When they got home they talked about Jason and Billy and how they still couldn't figure out what was going on with Jason and they couldn't believe Billy was making it where new power rangers could be made. But they were happy that someone who used to be a power ranger was making new power ranger powers instead of something who didn't know what it was like to be a power ranger trying to make the powers. They got back on the subject or Jason and Trini got a notebook and wrote down everything she knew about the girl. The next day while Trini was at the dojo four girls came into the dojo and three of them looked like the girl Jason was with and the fourth was Emily coming in to see if she's seen Jason since he was supposed to meet her to help her paint her house and Trini told her she hasn't seen him since the day before she thanked her and left. She went to talk to the other three girls who came in because they wanted to learn to fight and Trini told them to leave their phone numbers and she'll talk to the owner of the dojo and see if she could teach a class for women since they've only taught classes for kids.

When they left she looked at their numbers to see if they matched Jason's and they didn't match his at all. This was driving her crazy since Jason had never kept a girlfriend from them before not even when they were power rangers and there were a lot of secrets back them going from them to other people but they could always count on each other to be there for each other. When she got home Adam was out so she decided to take a nap since she didn't get much sleep the next before since she was trying to figure out everything Jason was doing. While she was asleep Ninjor came to her in a dream and told her that the answers she seeks is right under her nose and that she could always use ranger powers to figure out the secret Jason is hiding. Trini was woken up by a loud knocking on her door and when she opened it Rita was standing in front of her. Trini invited her in and they both sat down and talked and Rita handed her a yellow candle and told her it was a truth candle that when she lit it and let it burn out and when it does for 48 hours any question she ask she will get the complete honest answer from that person. She liked how it sound but it also sounded very tricky.

She thought about the candle after Rita left and she decided that she wouldn't use it on Jason unless this secret went on for a very long time, she took the candle and she went down to the basement and she found a box and she put the candle in the box and put it in the back of all the boxes. When Adam got home Trini was cooking dinner and it was almost done and Adam couldn't wait. While they ate dinner Trini told Adam about the three women that came into the dojo that afternoon and about the class idea and he liked it and said they will set it up so that two days every week Trini can teach a self defense class to women. After they made the decision Trini told Adam that the girls looked just like the girl that she saw Jason with but she still couldn't figure out which girl it could be or even if any of the girls were the one Jason was with. Adam told her he couldn't figure it out either and he still doesn't know why Jason would hide this from them so he's in a relationship so what it's a good thing to be in a relationship why would he hide it from them. Adam couldn't figure out what had come over Jason to keep it from them about his relationship.

That night Trini called Jason to see if he was free for lunch the next day and he told her that he wasn't free that he would be busy working. She hung up the phone and took a shower and went and got in bed and read some of her book while she waited for Adam to get out of the shower so they can talk and read their books. When Adam got out of the shower he asked Trini if he's seen Emily lately and she told him she was there at the dojo earlier and then asked him why and he said maybe she could have been the one she seen with Jason but she told him it couldn't be since the girl she saw with Jason has brown hair and Emily was blonde that day when she saw her. Adam thought he was on to something but since Emily has blonde her his idea went flying out the window. They went to bed with who the girl could be on their mind.

Two weeks have passed and they still haven't figured out who the girl Jason was with is. They decided when they got back in town from their weekend away that they would go and visit Jason and confront him. They enjoyed their weekend together and were happy that they were able to get away for the weekend they needed it. When they got back in town they drove straight to Jason's house to talk to him about his secret. When they got there they knocked and Jason yelled for the person to come in and when they did they found out Jason's secret and they found out who the girl Jason was with really was.


	13. ranger reunion and cheating scandle

Two weeks have passed since Trini and Adam finally found out about Jason's secret and they couldn't believe what the secret was. They found out that Jason got married and his wife is pregnant with their first child and that Jason and Emily didn't wanna tell anyone about it just yet. They told Trini and Adam that they wanted the relationship to be a secret for a while because people would of thought they were crazy for getting married two weeks after they found each other again, that's when they asked her how she was able to have two different hair colors, that when she came to the dojo she was blonde but she saw her with brown hair, Emily told them that she dyed her hair two days after she saw Jason again and that she's been wearing a blonde wig anytime she went anywhere one of his friends could see her at. Trini and Adam were happy for their friend he found love and he knew it was the real thing with Emily and he was happy he had her in his life. They also found out that Jason had told Emily everything about the power ranger days and they were shocked to hear that since they didn't think Jason would ever tell anyone about that.

While they were sitting on the couch that night they were talking about the future and they were both wondering if they would ever make it that far and end up getting married and having kids and Trini told Adam she thought about that a couple of times in the past. She found out he's also thought about it but didn't wanna say anything since he didn't want her to think he was rushing them. They both agreed that when they are ready they will sit down and talk about it that way they can both say how they feel about it and then if they are completely ready they will do it they will have the wedding and then the kids. After they got done talking they went upstairs and went through all their photo albums looking at all the pictures from childhood to teenagers to adults and they talked about when all the pictures were taken. After they looked at pictures they both got ready for bed and then went to bed to get a good night sleep.

The next morning Trini had to get up because she had to be at the dojo so all the women who wanted to take the self defense class could sign up for it. After everyone had signed up she saw that there were going to be thirty five woman in the class and she was happy about that since every woman should know how to fight just incase she ever needs to protect herself. She gave them the flyer about the self defense class and it told them the date and time that it begins that way everyone that signed up could be there for it. After all the woman were gone another woman from Trini's past came into the dojo and started sneaking up on Trini so that she could surprise her. When Trini turned around she jumped because she didn't know someone was standing behind her and it turned out to be Kimberly and she was happy to see her. Her and Trini hugged and then sat down on the floor and talked and Kimberly found out that her, Skull and the kids all came in for Bulk's birthday to surprise him and that Skull and the kids were over at Bulk's apartment so she decided to come and see her. Trini told Kimberly about Jason and she couldn't believe it but she was happy for him and decided she would go and pay him a visit after she left the dojo.

When they were leaving the dojo they ran into Zack and Billy and they were surprised to see Kimberly she ran up to them and gave them both a hug at the same time and they were happy to see her since they haven't seen her in a long time. Trini told her she had to get to the store they Kimberly, Zack and Billy decided to go see Jason since he called Zack and Billy over because he had some news he wanted to tell them. Trini couldn't believe that all five original rangers were back here in Angel Grove again she decided that she would call the others and ask them if they all wanted to get together alone and have a mini original ranger reunion. She thought out all of the details it would be just the five of them that way they could talk about their ranger days and spend time together since all five of them haven't been together in the same place alone since before Tommy joined the team. She told Adam about the idea and he liked it and agreed that he would stay home and take care of the house since he's not an original, and then she called the others and told them about it and they said they would all agree and they won't bring their love ones that way it can be a ranger reunion of the original five.

The next day they all met at the dojo since the dojo was closed for the day and they went in and they all sat down on the mats on the floor and talked. They talked about the first time they became rangers and how they couldn't believe that the earth was in their hands to protect when they were only teenagers in high school. They had fun talking and then they started counting up how many generation of power rangers there have been and came up with that the early is on the twelfth set of rangers. After they talked about power rangers they talked about Tommy and couldn't believe that he was a science teacher. The gang were together from 4pm till 8 pm and decided that it was time for them to be getting home and getting back to their love ones so they all did a group hug and then said their goodbyes as they made their way to their cars and left.

When Trini got home she saw Adam going through his VHS taped and told her that he found out that he recorded the SCLUB7 tv show on tapes and kept all the tapes out so that they could watch it together since they liked the music they sang. They decided they would watch the shows the next time they both had a day off and he told her that he went out and got them dinner and that the burgers and fries are in the fridge just have to be warmed up. She was happy to hear that since she was hungry since she hasn't ate since lunch and he asked her about the reunion and she told him it was a blast they talked a lot and had fun. After they ate they sat on the couch and read some more of their books Trini was on the last few chapters of the second southern vampires book series and Adam was on the last chapter of his last book of the how to run your own dojo. After they finished their books they took their showers and went to bed and talked until they fell asleep.

That night while Trini slept she dreamed about the day they became power rangers and the first time they met Zordon and Alpha and morphed it was a good day and she enjoyed being the yellow ranger. Then time fast forward in her dream and it was her and Adam's wedding day and all the power rangers were there past and present and Zordon and Alpha 5, 6, and 7 were there. The wedding was prefect and she loved it and she loved the dress she was wearing it looked like the dress from the Disney cartoon Cinderella. Before Trini and Adam were able to kiss in the dream Trini was woke up by the alarm clock going off she promised Kimberly that Bulk and her would drive her, Skull and the kids to the airport. Bulk and Trini decided to drive their own cars and Kimberly and Spike rode with Trini and Skull and their daughter rode with Bulk. On the way to the airport Trini was telling Kimberly about the dream she had about her and Adam and Kimberly started questioning her about that asking her when is there going to be a wedding and so many more questions.

When she got back home Adam was in the kitchen making breakfast for her and she was happy about that since she was hungry since she didn't get a chance to eat while she was out. That was also the first day she was to teacher the self defense class and she was looking forward to it. Two weeks have passed and Trini taught class twice a week at the dojo and Adam would be at home when she did class taking care of the house. She pulled Jason, Billy, and Zack into helping with the class they would be the guys that the women would practice the fighting moves on. Trini has been enjoying teaching the class to women and she's enjoyed watching Billy, Zack and Jason get beat up by the women in the class.

A month later a guy stopped by the house and only Adam was home he answered the door and told Adam he needed to talk to him about his girlfriend. Adam invited him in and they sat down and started talking. The guy told Adam that Trini was cheating on him with his son. Adam didn't believe him and that's when the guy took pictures out of his brief case and showed them to Adam. The pictures showed Trini and a guy kissing and hugging and holding hands and the dates on the pictures were set to just the week before.

Adam couldn't believe what he was seeing and what the guy was telling him he didn't want what the guy was saying to be true but he was seeing the pictures for himself right in front of his eyes. The guy picked up his stuff and left and Adam asked him if he could keep one of the pictures and he let Adam pick out the one he wanted to keep and then he left Adam and Trini's house. When Trini got home her and Adam cuddled on the couch and watched a episode of Gilmore girls and then they fixed dinner together. Adam didn't confront her on the picture yet because he wanted to think it all out first to make sure if there was anything in the picture to prove it was wrong. He couldn't find anything in the picture to prove it was wrong so he decided the next day he would ask her about it.

The next morning Trini woke up to Adam making a mess in the room and when she asked him what he was doing he said he was trying to find out if she's been lying to him about anything or not or if she's been keeping stuff from him or not. She told him she hasn't and she doesn't know why he thinks she is but she really wasn't but he didn't stop going through everything in the house. He told her that he knows she cheated on him and he doesn't like it he hates that he had to find out about it from someone else. She tried to tell him that she never cheated on him but he told her that's a lie he's seen with his own eyes that she did. She told him she's never cheated on him and he ran downstairs and she followed him and when she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw him looking at something and when she walked up to him, he gave her the picture and then he left the house without a word. Trini looked at the picture and couldn't believe her eyes and couldn't believe that Adam thought that she cheated on him when they were together when this picture was taken. She broken down and fell to her knees and started crying at the thought that she might of lost Adam because of picture.


	14. a happy love reunion

It has been two weeks since Adam walked out after giving Trini that picture and she hasn't been able to find him. All their friends didn't know where he was and everyone she called didn't know where he was and Trini started to worry even more that she lost him. She cried herself to sleep every night missing him and wishing he was there but he wasn't and she hated that. She called his phone everyday but all it did was ring and ring and ring and she couldn't leave a voice mail because it kept saying it was full. Their friends have ever tried finding him because they all know Trini didn't cheat on him because the picture Adam was showed was taken five years ago before she even moved back to Angel Grove, but she wasn't able to explain that to him because he walked out after he gave her the picture.

Another week has passed and Trini still hasn't heard from Adam once day when she got home and got the mail she had a letter from Adam telling her not to worry about him he's fine where he is and he just needs some time to think. She cried as she read the letter because she missed him so much and she wanted to tell him the whole story of the picture but she couldn't as long as he stayed away from the house. That night while she slept Ninjor came to her in her sleep and told her once again all the answers she seeks is right under her nose. She woke up and called to Ninjor and he teleported in and she asked him what he meant and he told her that he can create a mini viewing globe and she can see how he got the picture and he can show her where he's at. She told him to do it and told him to make her a yellow communicator so she can teleport to him when she finds him. That afternoon Ninjor had returned to Trini with a mini viewing globe and a yellow communicator he showed her everything she wanted to know and found out that there are still some putties out there and that putties were the reason behind the picture. She saw where Adam was and that's all she needed to know she took the mini viewing globe with her and teleported to the beach where Adam was.

When Adam saw Trini he wasn't happy that she found him since he still needed time to think but she told him she knows all the answers he needs to know and she handed him the mini viewing globe and told him to watch it. When he did he saw that two putties had shape shifted into Trini and a guy to take the picture and that a third one was shape shifted into the guy that bought him the pictures and then she told him that the guy they turned into was a guy she knew from five years ago, and also told him to look at the date on the picture and told him that they were together at that time on that date her and him not her and some other guy. Adam thought about it for a few minutes and realized that she was right they were at the beach that day that the picture was taken so she couldn't of been cheating on him and he started to feel really stupid for the way he acted that day. He walked up to her and told her how sorry and stupid he was for the way he acted and everything he did and said. She kissed him and told him not to worry about it and that he should of known better than to think that she would cheat on him. They went to where his car was parked and got in it and drove home where she had him clean up the mess he made that morning.

They were happy that everything was worked out and that they weren't apart anymore. The next day Trini went shopping because Christmas was going to be there in a month and it was time for her to do her Christmas shopping. She got Billy a telescope since his broke, got Zack some CDS that he's been looking for, Jason a new punching bag since he's had his for years, Kimberly a new journal for her lyrics, Skull a leather jacket, Bulk five plane tickets so he could fly to Florida five times a year to go visit Skull, Spike and his sister some toys that they been wanting, and for Adam she got him a poster made of him and all his students together and got it framed so he could hang it in the dojo. She was excited about Christmas this year since it will be the first Christmas in years that all five of the original rangers would be spending together and it was only because Skull and Kimberly agreed to spend Christmas in Angel Grove together this year so Bulk won't be alone. Adam didn't have to worry about Christmas shopping since he's had his shopping done for three months already so he was all set and he had all the presents wrapped and had them hidden in the basement so Trini wouldn't know about it.

He couldn't believe Christmas was only a month away it seems like the year has went by fast for them and after Christmas their third year anniversary will be coming up and Adam couldn't wait for it he couldn't believe he's had this wonderful person in his life for almost three years, and he couldn't wait to share many more years with her. He hoped she liked the Christmas present he got Trini but he has to wait a month to find out if she will like it or not. He's loved having her in his life and he's happy she came back when she could of stayed where she was she didn't have to move back here. He couldn't think of how life would be without her after all when he thought she cheated on him and he left it killed him everyday that he wasn't with her. He kept thinking that he should of known better than to think she was cheating on him after all they were almost always together.

When he got home that night from the dojo Trini was in the kitchen cooking dinner and she was cooking pork chops, green beans, rolls, potatoes, and broccoli and cheese. He loved coming home to her everyday when he had to go to work and she had the day off, and he loved the way she cleaned the house because she always did it better than he did. He asked her how was her Christmas shopping and she told him that she got it all done and had it all wrapped up already and she was excited as she talked about it since Christmas was her favorite holiday. He loved when she was happy or excited about something since she was always smiling when she was. He was looking forward to decorating their house he loves to decorate and he loved to see her face when he was finish that night when they first turn the lights on.

After they ate dinner they watched two episodes of the tv show 'The Golden Girls' they laughed at that show they can't ever get enough of it. After they watched the golden girls they got ready for bed and went upstairs to go to bed. They talked about how they might redecorate the room into something they liked since they didn't like the pale green color. They decided that after the start of the new year they would go and look at paint colors and see what they can come up with. They fell asleep in each others arms and were happy like always since they were so much in love.

The next day Trini was at the dojo getting ready for her class with Adam and they were happy and messing around while they waited for the kids to come in. They decided that they would decorate the dojo the next day for Christmas that way it would be done already and that would have that out of the way and then they could go Christmas shopping for the kids at the dojo. Trini was happy about that since it meant more shopping for Christmas to do so she was excited. When the kids started showing up Bulk got the fruit ready and started making the smoothies for the kids who were there waiting for all the others to show up. Trini and Adam were glad to have Bulk working there since the kids just loved having him around.

Trini and Adam all told their parents about the Christmas present thing and the parents all told Adam and Trini one thing on the kids Christmas list that way they could get it for them. Their parents were glad they were doing something for the kids since the kids loved coming here and love spending the two hours with Adam, Trini and Bulk. When class was over Bulk put the kids smoothies in to go cups so they could take it with them and then he made Adam and Trini one and after they finished theirs they left so Bulk could clean up the dojo. On the way home Trini was extra tired and all she wanted to do was eat and then go to bed and that's what she did. She was asleep before Adam even got in the shower.

When Adam went upstairs to the bedroom Trini was asleep across the bed and Adam went downstairs and got the camera and took a picture of her like that. After he took the picture he picked her up and put her on his side of the bed so he could go to her side of the bed and pull the covers down so he could put her under them. He loved her with all of his heart and he hated when he had to be away from her it broke his heart when he had to be away from her. The next morning she woke up and found Adam on the floor it looked like he fell out of bed in the middle of the night since his pillow and all of the covers that were on the bed was on the floor with him. She saw that the camera was on the table by the door and decided to take a picture of him on the floor before she went downstairs to start making breakfast.


	15. A adam and trini christmas

it was a week till Christmas and Trini and Adam had just got home from buying the Christmas presents for the kids at the dojo and now they were decorating the house. Trini was excited that Christmas was getting closer and Trini was happy that they got all their Christmas shopping for the kids done and she was happy that they are starting to decorate the house before wrapping the presents for the kids. After they had the house decorated and the presents wrapped they turned on the lights to see how it looked and Trini eyes lit up from seeing the house fully decorated. They talked about going to pick out two Christmas trees the next day one for the house and then one for the dojo. After they finished wrapping all the presents and talked they went upstairs to go to bed.

The next day while they were picking out trees in which they drove both their cars so they could each put one on top of the roof. Trini was talking to Adam about maybe getting the women of the self defense class a present for Christmas to. Adam told her he liked the idea and told her that if she wanted to do it she could he would stand by her. So while they were out they stopped by the store and Trini bought forty baskets and then she bath stuff and body stuff that way the women could take relaxing baths and smell good after a long day. They set up the tree at the dojo and then they decorated it and then they went home to do their Christmas tree then after that Trini will be fixing the baskets for the women. After Trini had finish setting up the baskets the put the paper on them and put the women names on them that way she can make sure she had everyone a basket.

Trini was excited about the whole Christmas thing at the dojo they will be taking the presents there to put under the tree tomorrow and the kids will get them on Friday on their last day at the dojo until after the new year and the women will be getting their baskets Thursday on their last day of self defense class since they only have three more classes before the women who have been taking the class end their term. On the last day of the self defense class all the girls gathered around and opened their presents from Trini and loved it and they all gave her a hug as they left with their baskets. But Trini did remember to take pictures of the women opening their Christmas presents and she was happy that they all liked their presents since it took her five hours to get all of them done. That night when Trini got home Adam stopped her because he hung up a mistletoe and told her he had to kiss his beautiful girlfriend under the mistletoe she just smiled and shook her head and wrapped her arms around him when he got to her and they kissed. She was happy to be home and be in his arms she never wanted to let go but she knew she had to.

The next day Trini and Adam wanted to get to the dojo early that way they could get ready for the kids since they couldn't wait to see the kids open their presents that day. They took all the pictures off the camera and put them on the computer and printed out the ones of the women opening their presents and the picture of Trini laying across the bed and picture of Adam on the floor. Trini couldn't stop jumping up and down she was so excited about it and couldn't wait for it. Adam was also charging the video camera that they just bought not to long ago that way they could record the kids opening their presents and give their parents a copy of the video. When the kids started arriving they were all happy to see Adam and Trini and Adam and Trini were happy to see all of them.

When all the kids were there they had cake and ice cream and then Adam and Trini let the kids open their presents and Trini took pictures and Adam videoed it and on all the presents it said from Trini, Adam and Bulk and all the kids hugged all three of them and thanks them. When the kids parents picked them up they thanked Adam and Trini for what they did for the kids and Adam told them that when they drop the kids off on their first day back that the dvd video he shot that day of them opened their presents will be ready. Trini and Adam helped Bulk clean up and then told him to be back at the dojo on Christmas eve with a pillow and a sleeping bag. She called Kimberly to remind her to bring four sleeping bags and four pillows with her and Skull for them to sleep in since on Christmas eve all of them are sleeping at the dojo to spend Christmas there together. Adam was thinking that maybe he should go to the store and buy seven airbeds that way they won't have to sleep on the floor.

He decided that that would be a good idea and so he got his car keys and headed to the store to buy the airbeds. He bought five queen size beds, and two twin size beds. When he got home with the airbeds Trini told him he forgot to buy a air pump so they could put the air in the beds. He got back in his car and went to the store and when he got to the store he remembered he bought the ones that came with the air pump and he told Trini he got those she just wanted him to drive all the way back to the store. When he got home Trini was sitting on the couch and she asked him if he had a nice ride to the store and he wrapped his arms around her and told her what she did was very funny.

Christmas eve Trini and Adam were packing their over night bags because soon they will be leaving their house for the night since they will be sleeping at the dojo with everyone else. They had all the presents in the trunk along with the airbeds, their sleeping bags, and their pillows. They had snacks ready and in bags downstairs they were putting the snacks in the back seats along with their over night bags. When they were done packing they took their over night bags downstairs and grabbed the bags that had the food and drinks in it and carried them out to the car and then Trini got in while Adam went back to the door to close it and lock it. On the way to the dojo they saw the others driving to it to and they were the second set to get there Billy was the first.

When everyone got there they all put their stuff in the fourth backroom of the dojo and the airbeds went in there to that way they could hang around and talk before they took up all the room of the dojo with the airbeds. They decided not to get the presents out of the trunks until Kimberly and Skull's kids were asleep that way they would think that Santa came to them since they still believed in Santa. They all sat around talking and playing games and enjoying themselves they were happy to all be together. After they got done eating dinner which Adam and Jason went out and got burgers and fries for everyone and fries and chicken nuggets for Kimberly and Skull's daughter, they bought out the airbeds and all the guys set to work on getting the airbeds filled with air. Kimberly and Skull put the bed that their kids would be sharing up against a wall that way their daughter could sleep by the wall and not fall off of the bed.

When the kids were asleep all of the guys went outside and got all the presents from the trunks and bought them into the dojo and put them under the Christmas tree and all the girls took pictures of the guys doing it that way they could have pictures and video of their first Christmas together again. After all the presents were under the tree all of the friends got on their airbeds and got into their sleeping bags and went to sleep that way in a couple of hours when the kids wake up they will wake up also and take pictures and video of the kids and everyone else opening presents. Everyone was fast asleep when Rita and Zedd in their human forms appeared in the dojo, with a bag of presents for everyone. After Zedd and Rita put the presents under the Christmas tree they went over to Kimberly's children and just looked at them for a few seconds and then they looked at each other and smiled before they disappeared. At nine am the kids finally woke up and they woke everyone else up with them and Kimberly told them they can open presents after they eat breakfast.

So Adam and Jason went and got breakfast for everyone and after everyone ate Adam started the video camera and put it where it would record the whole thing and record everyone and Trini started taking pictures. The kids were happy and so were everyone else, everyone loved the presents they got and they loved that they got to spend time together for the holidays. After all the presents were open Adam notice that all the former rangers got candles in the ranger color they used to be and Adam took Trini to the side and asked her about all the extra presents and she couldn't figure out where they came from either. They decided they would put it off for now and just enjoy the nice and peaceful Christmas they were having with all their friends. The kids went around and gave everyone a hug and thanked them for the presents and that they loved it. Everyone was happy they got to spend this Christmas together and hoped to do it again one day.

When it was time to leave everyone helped clean up the dojo, and throw away the garbage. When all was done they all gave a group hug and all left to go home and relax. When Trini got home she walked in the door and Adam stopped her again before she was standing under the mistletoe. They kissed and they were happy they enjoyed spending Christmas together and couldn't wait for the next one. That night Trini and Adam laid in bed and talked about how much they loved spending Christmas with their friends and with each other. They laid in bed cuddling and fell asleep in each others arms on Christmas night.


	16. three year anniversary

It was Trini and Adam's three year anniversary and they couldn't believe that they've been together for three years since it doesn't seem that long. They decided to take a break from the whole surprise thing this year and just enjoy being together so they both decided that on their anniversary that they will close the dojo for the day and they will go out and buy each other something and then give it to each other that night. They decided that they will call for pizza and just sit on the couch all day and cuddle and just be together and watch tv and movies. They didn't mind just staying in they didn't always have to go out and do stuff on their anniversary they just did it because they never done it in other relationships and thought they'd give it a try. They were looking forward to this anniversary though since it would be the first one they had where they stayed in the whole time and didn't plan a big surprise for it.

It was the day before their anniversary and Adam was at the dojo so Trini decided to look at her picture that Adam got her for Christmas. He had found a old picture of her and her whole family that she had completely forgot about and he got it framed for her and gave it to her for Christmas. She loved the present it meant a lot to her that he went though all that hard work trying to find the perfect present for her. Adam was at the dojo and he was thinking about Trini and looking at the frame pictures she gave him for Christmas, it was the pictures they took in the booth on their first date and she framed all four of them together. He loved the pictures because he thought that he lost his copy of the pictures since they both had a copy, but turns out he just put them in the wrong box and she found them.

Since the dojo would be closed the next day Adam and Trini decided to let the kids have fun and have fun day. For fun day the kids decided that they wanted to hear Trini sing, so Adam bought out the karaoke machine and Trini went to find a karaoke CD with a song on it that she wanted to sing. She found a CD and she sang the song 'Never Had A Dream Come True' by SCLUB7. The kids loved it and then it was Adam's turn but he refused no matter what anyone said. The kids all left and Bulk, Trini and Adam all cleaned up the dojo and told him he had the day off tomorrow since the dojo would be closed for their anniversary.

On the way home they stopped and picked up their food and then went home to eat and relaxed for the rest of the night. When they got home they warmed up their food and sat down at their kitchen table and ate. When they were done they did the dishes and put stuff away. When everything was done they sat down on the couch for a few minutes and told each other a gift that they wanted that way the next morning the other could go pick up their gift to the other. They brushed their teeth and put on their pajamas and went and got in bed and talked and cuddled before they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning they both woke up at the same time and they got in the car and went to go pick up each others gifts. On the way home Jason called and asked what time him and Emily should stop by and give them their gifts and Trini told them that they are on the way home now if they wanted to come over when they got home they could. When they got home Jason, Emily, Bulk, Billy, Zack, and Angela were all there at their house and each person held two presents each one for both of them. They both opened the same present from the same person at the same time and thanked that person and hugged them they went in the order of the way people got there. After their friends left they took their presents upstairs and put them on their side of the rooms and then they gave each other the presents from each other.

Adam got Trini a necklace with their birthstones and Trini got Adam a shirt that she had made on a website and ordered for him and the shirt had pictures of a mastodon, a frog, a square, and a number 3 on it all of the things from his ranger past. They loved their gifts and they each got what they wanted Trini wanted a necklace and Adam wanted something from his ranger days. They went back downstairs and put in a VHS tape and started watching the tv show SCLUB7 in Miami and they sat on the couch and watched all thirteen episodes plus the two tv movies. After they finished the first season of the show they called and ordered pizza and then began watching the second season called SCLUB7 in L.A and the two tv specials. After they watched both seasons they turned off the VHS tape and did the dishes and put stuff away and then they both went to their bathrooms and showed before bed. They got in bed and talked and told each other how much they loved each other and they kissed and went to sleep.

The next morning they woke up and Adam went to the dojo and Trini went over to Billy's to find out how he was coming along on the morphers he was making for RJ. When she got there she saw that he had three of the morphers finished and was almost done with the fourth one and she thought that looked great. On the way home she wondered what life would be like if they were still rangers and it didn't seem like a life Trini would want. When Adam got home that night Trini had dinner ready so they sat down and ate and talked about their days, after they finished dinner they did the dishes and put everything away and then went to take their showers. When they got done with their showers they got ready for bed they laid in bed for a hour and read magazines and then they went to bed happy and in love.


	17. zack's wedding & thunder power

It was the morning of Zack and Angela's wedding and Adam and Trini were at their house getting ready and talking about how they couldn't believe that Zack and Angela were getting married. They were happy for their friends but when Adam bought it up to them one time they both answered that they wouldn't be getting married for at least three or four years from now. Trini was wearing a yellow dress and Adam was wearing a black tux with a green tie since Zack told the guys he wanted them to wear a tie that matches a color from their ranger days. They were excited that Zack and Angela were getting married since they believed that they were soul mates. While they were waiting for it to be time to go they cuddled on the couch and talked about who they think might be the net to get married out of their little group.

When it was time to go Adam got the video camera and Trini grabbed the digital camera since they wanted to take pictures and video this day so they could remember it forever. When they left the house they picked up Billy since his car is in the shop so he asked if he could ride with them and they were ok with it. After they picked up Billy they started heading to the beach where the wedding was taking place and everyone was already there and waiting for the wedding to start. The wedding started and everyone was smiling and some were even crying and the wedding was beautiful. They had white and sky blue flowers, and the bridesmaids were light pink dresses and Angela were a strapless dress. Zack had Jason and Billy has his best men and Trini kept taking pictures while Adam videoed the whole thing.

After the wedding Trini, Jason, Billy and Adam all hugged Zack and told them how happy they are for him and how they hope he has a long and happy marriage. On the way home Trini told Adam that Angela asked her how long it's going to be before him and her get married and Trini told her that her and Adam aren't ready yet since they agreed that when they were both ready that they would talk about it. Adam just smiled and told her it'll happened when it happens. Trini knew it's true since she knew she wasn't ready for it just yet since she knew they still hard a lot of stuff to finish paying. She was happy with how things were for now she was living with the man of her dreams and they were happy and in love and she was fine with everything just the way it was.

Plus they both had bright things ahead of them, after all they had the kids from the dojo graduating from level one of the dojo to level two and have a new batch of kids coming in as level one, and Trini had a new batch of women coming in for the self defense class. So they had a lot of stuff coming up that they were looking forward to so they were happy with the way things were in their lives right now they weren't ready to make changes yet. When they got home they went upstairs and got their change of clothes and went to their bathrooms and changed that way they wouldn't get their clothes messed up. After they changed their clothes they left the house and went to the store to buy some food since they were out with some stuff that they needed. After they got the stuff they needed from the store they drove home to put the stuff away and when they got home they had a message from Billy telling them that they needed to get over to his house ASAP and only old rangers are needed.

When they got to Billy's house Jason was already there and when they walked into the living room they saw Ninjor standing in the middle of the room and told Trini and Adam to have a seat. After they sat down Ninjor told them that he needed them to become power rangers once more to defeat the remaining putties that didn't get restored by Zordon's wave. He told them that he created one time use only powers that way when all the putties were destroyed that their powers would magically end, and that if when all the putties they see are destroyed if it wasn't all of them and there are some hiding somewhere that they powers would stay and their ranger suits wouldn't disappear like they would when all the putties were destroyed. Jason and Billy agreed right then and there and Trini told him no she refuses to do it she's not going into this kind of life again not even for a one time thing. Then everyone looked at Adam and he was thinking about it and Trini looked at him and told him do what he wants and she got up and walked out and started walking home since she didn't wanna be around the ranger talk.

When Trini got home she sat down on the couch by the phone and waited for Adam to call and tell her that he's on his way home that he didn't take the offer to be a ranger again but the call never came. She turned on the tv and the news was on and it showed a reporter talking about four rangers showing up the fight the putties that were attacking in the pack and she saw that there was a red dragon ranger, a black lion ranger, a blue unicorn ranger, and a pink firebird ranger, and she thought about it and knew that Ninjor had created rangers based on their thunderzords and the suits didn't look like their original ranger suits. She saw that these putties they were fighting were stronger then any putties they fought before and knew that her friends and boyfriend needed help. Ninjor appeared in her living room and asked if she wanted to join her friends she took the morpher and morphed into the yellow griffin ranger. She went and helped her friends well her two friends and her boyfriend since the pink ranger was a robot that Billy had in his lab they couldn't figure out who to make the pink ranger in time to help fight so Ninjor bought the robot alive for a little while to help fight and then when the powers run out the robot would go back to being useless.

After all the putties were defeated their ranger suits disappeared just like Ninjor said and they knew that they wouldn't have to fight anymore and Trini was happy about that since her ranger days are way in her past and she wasn't a ranger free future and then she started to wonder if they could ever have a ranger free life where they didn't have to suit up every now and then. When Trini and Adam made another promise to never step into ranger suits ever again since now they knew that robots could be given the ranger powers and be alive until the ranger powers were gone. They did their normal life stuff that day they cooked dinner and ate and did the dishes and were happy with the way their lives were. After they got done putting everything away they saw two things teleport into their living room from Ninjor the things that were teleported were pictures of their ranger days Trini's showed her in her mighty morphin suit and her thunder suit, and Adam's showed him in his mighty morphine suit, his ninja suit, green zeo suit and his green turbo suit, and his thunder suit. After they looked at the pictures they went to get their pajamas and went to their bathrooms and got ready for bed, they laid in bed for a hour talking and then they fell asleep in each others arms.


	18. vacation

Trini and Adam had decided to go on a vacation so they told all the kids and their moms and also told the self defense women that the dojo will be closed for two weeks since they will be out of town and they told Bulk to and he decided that he would go to Florida to visit Skull and Kimberly. They were looking forward to their vacation and couldn't wait to get away, from Angel Grove for a little while. They have Jason going to pick their mail up for them and put it on the kitchen table since they left him a key to get in to put the mail in the house. They are everything planned and they couldn't wait to go to Myrtle Beach South Carolina since they've never been there they were looking forward to seeing how it is there. Once they were packed they loaded everything up in the car and decided that they would get up at six am and start driving to SC to start their vacation.

The next morning Trini and Adam were all set to go and they got ready and left the house they decided they would stop and pick up something to eat for breakfast along the way. They were enjoying the ride they got to talk and listen to music and they took turned driving that way it would be fair for both of them since they would be driving all night they decided that they would drive eight hours each and then switch all the way until they got there and when it's the other's turn to drive the one that just finished driving would sleep. When they finally got to SC they got a hotel and went straight to bed since they were tired from the drive and decided that they would sight see and have fun the next day. They ended up sleeping all day and all night and on the next morning when they woke up they were both starving since they haven't eaten since the day before they got to SC. After they ate they went to the beach and started playing in the sand. Adam started writing their names in the sand and drew a heart around it, and Trini started building the command center in the sand and put their names on the front of it.

After they got done playing in the sand they both got into their swim suits and went swimming in the ocean and having fun when they got back to the beach they started throwing water at each other. They had fun and they loved being at the beach, after they got out of the water they started walking on the beach and picking up seashells to take back with them so they could put them in a little chest and put where they got them from on the top of it. After they left the beach they drove around going to stores to get stuff for their friends in Angel grove. After they finished their shopping they went to a McDonalds and got lunch and decided they would come back here to get their dinner later on that night. They were enjoying being in SC and Trini took pictures of a lot of stuff she took pictures of Adam drawing in the sand and Adam took pictures of Trini and her command center after it was finished and they just loved being there.

When Trini and Adam got home from SC they went right upstairs and went to bed they decided they would get the bags out after they've slept for a while. When they woke up it was three in the morning so they decided to go back to sleep, and they were able to sleep until ten am. When they woke up they went downstairs to make breakfast and then went through the mail after they got done eating. They went upstairs got their clothes and went to their bathrooms to change and then they went outside to get their stuff from the car and then they went to the dojo. The kids were happy to be able to go to the dojo again since they missed being there for the past two weeks and were happy to be able to practice again.

While Trini was in the backroom putting away the new magazines she had the radio on and this song called '4ever' came on the radio and she loved it. She found out it was by the band The Veronicas and she couldn't wait to hear more of their music since she loved the 4ever song by them. On the way home from the dojo Trini turned on the radio and 4ever was playing again and she told Adam that this was the song she was telling him about earlier. When they got home and Trini was warming up their food and getting everything ready Adam heard her singing 4ever and he just stood there watching her and smiling. When she put the plates and drinks on the table she looked up and it scared her to see Adam standing there watching her smiling since she didn't know he was there just standing there.

After they ate they did the dishes and put everything away and Adam took out the trash to be picked up the next morning. They sat on the couch and watched a episode of the tv show CHARMED and then Gilmore girls they had the shows recorded since they were on vacation for two weeks. After they watched a couple of their shows they had recorded they went to their bathroom and started getting ready for bed and went upstairs to go to bed. They laid in bed for a hour talking about their vacation and how happy they are to be home and then they kissed and went to sleep. Trini had a awful dream that night while they slept she dreamed that Rita and Zedd had, had twin kids and they turned out to run the world and she just couldn't stand it that dream was awful, and in the dream every ranger from even generation had to get all their powers back to fight for the earth.

The next day she told Adam all about her dream and he said it sounded bad and that he was sure if Zedd and Rita had a baby it would be horrible looking after all she saw what Zedd looked like and no child from him could be adorable. They both laughed at the thought of Rita and Zedd having a baby since if they had a baby they would of known about it when they were rangers since they delta with Zedd and Rita a lot. They got in the car and headed for the dojo since today the kids were graduating to level three and they were so happy that the kids were going to the next level and the level one kids were graduating to level two also. They were proud of the kids their taught and kept looking forward to seeing them and their parents were proud of their kids to and love seeing their kids happy. When they got home they were super tired so they went and changed and went straight to bed and ended up falling asleep within a few seconds.


	19. four year anniversary

It was two days before Adam and Trini's four year anniversary and they were excited about it since they were happy that they've been together for four years. That day Trini was enjoying her day because she got to baby sit Jason and Emily's little girl Kelly and Adam was enjoying watching her play with Kelly. Trini and Adam were glad that they told Jason and Emily that they would watch Kelly for the day while they spent some quiet time alone since they haven't had any time alone since they had Kelly. Since it was Adam and Trini's day off they decided to take Kelly to the park and push her on the baby swings Adam pushed while Trini took pictures and she also stood next to the video camera that Adam set up so he could video it for Jason and Emily since they wouldn't be there. They loved having Kelly around and they were happy watching her and couldn't wait to do it again this is the third time they watched her since she was born and they loved it every time.

That night when Jason and Emily came to pick Kelly up Trini and Adam was sad that she had to go but they knew she needed her mommy and daddy. After Jason and Emily left with Kelly, Adam and Trini started putting stuff away and did the dishes and put everything away. After they were finished Trini went to the computer and pulled out a little box and she put the SD cards in the camera and started loading all their vacation pictures on to the computer since she hasn't done it yet and she has five different SD cards that are full of the vacation pictures, and she has one card full of the graduation between the level one and two kids from the dojo, and then she's got another whole SD card to get pictures off of from the park that day and from taking picture of Kelly around the house. After all the pictures was loaded on the computer Adam hooked up the video camera and uploaded the video onto the computer and after it was uploaded he burned it on to dvd and made another three copies one for Jason and Emily and one for Emily's parents and one for Jason's parents. After the dvds were done they got ready for bed and then went upstairs and went to bed.

The next morning when Trini woke up she got scared because Adam wasn't in bed and then she ran downstairs and didn't see him and she looked outside and saw his car was still there so she started getting worried, she called his phone and it started ringing and it was on the table in the kitchen so she started calling their friends and they didn't see her so she started to worry even more. She ran upstairs and grabbed a pair of clothes and ran into her bathroom to change and on her bathroom mirror she found a note from Adam saying that he was going for a run around the block and she started to calm down. When Adam walked in the door she ran and jumped in his arms and told him what a horrible time she had this morning waking up to find her boyfriend missing and finding a note in the last place she would of looked. He told her how sorry he was and gave her a kiss and told her next time he'll leave a note in the perfect place where she could find it. She told him he smelled like sweat and told him to go shower while she goes out and gets the tickets for their movie they are going to see on their anniversary and that she would also stop by the restaurant and make sure their table will be ready and to go ahead and order their food ahead of time since she knows what they want and that she will also be getting his present while she's out.

While Trini was gone Adam went to the basement and got out the wrapping paper and bought it upstairs to wrap Trini's present that he bought while he was out running. He was happy that he was able to find this present for her she's been looking for it every time they go somewhere. He finally found it and bought it for her to give to her for their anniversary. Everything was all set up for their anniversary and Trini was happy about it and now she just needed to find the perfect present for Adam. A hour after she started looking for a present she finally found it, she bought him a green guitar and the learners book since he's been saying he wanted to learn how to play the guitar.

When she got home she saw that Adam wasn't home so she went down to the basement and got the wrapping paper out and started wrapping up his guitar and book and she was so excited about it. Adam came home and almost caught her wrapping it but she was able to put the last couple of piece of tape on it to keep it closed so he wouldn't see it. He showed her, that he got her present to and it was small but he knew she would love it anyways and she would since she loved everything Adam got her even if she didn't like it she still loved it because it's the thought that counts. A hour before it was time for them to get ready everyone called to see if they could come over and give them their presents and they told them they could. Billy got there first so they opened his presents first he gave Trini and Adam both watches they looked like their communicators but they had watch faces on them to tell them the time so they were just normal watches. Trini's was yellow and Adam's was black and green. They hugged him and thanked him. Zack and Angela were the next to arrive and Zack got Trini a new purse since he didn't know what to get her, and he got Adam a new wallet. Angela gave Trini a dress that she's been wanting but it costed a lot so she didn't buy it, and she got Adam a new chain for his necklace. Jason, Emily, and Kelly were the last ones to arrive. Jason gave Trini a new diary, Adam a poster of him outside of his dojo from his birthday when they gave it to him, Emily gave Trini a brand new pair of heels, Adam the picture of him holding Kelly when she was first born, and Kelly gave Trini and Adam both a hug and their favorite gift of all so far she will be going to stay with them for a week while her parents go see Emily's dad in the hospital for a week.

They decided that the next day they needed to go out and buy some stuff to put in the bedroom for Kelly, and they were super excited that they get to have her for a whole week. They decided it was time to give each other the presents before they went and got ready for their anniversary date. Adam gave Trini this beautiful butterfly necklace that was just like her mother's and she loved it. She gave Adam his guitar and book and he couldn't believe it he's been wanting to learn and now he can and inside the book was a coupon for five free guitar lessons, they kissed and told each other hoe much they loved each other and then went and got ready for their dates. Adam had his tux on and Trini came down the stairs wearing the dress Angela got her, the heels Emily got her and the purse that Zack got her and Adam's jaw dropped he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked and she even had on the necklace he gave her. They went to the movies and saw the movie she's the man, and then they went out to dinner and talked and danced, they were in love and they loved being together and were happy together. When they got home they changed their clothes and they went to bed and told each other how much they loved each other and then they fell asleep.


	20. time with kelly

It was the first day that Adam and Trini had to watch Kelly since Jason and Emily were going to see her dad in the hospital for the week and Trini and Adam were excited about having Kelly around the house for the whole week. When Jason and Emily dropped Kelly off she was asleep so Jason took her upstairs and put her in Kimberly's old room in the crib that Adam and Trini had bought for her to sleep in. When Jason and Emily left they knew they were leaving her in good hands since they knew Adam and Trini wouldn't ever let anything happen to her, they gave Trini all the card she would need and gave Trini all the meds Kelly would need just incase something happens. When Jason and Emily left Trini ran right up the stairs and pulled a chair over to the crib and watched Kelly sleep and Adam came to ask her what she was doing and she told him that she was watching a little angel sleep. Trini sat there for the whole hour watching Kelly until Kelly finally woke up and started giggling and then Trini got down on her hands and knees and started playing peek a boo with Kelly.

Trini was enjoying having Kelly all to herself since Adam had to be at the dojo to teach the kids and when they were out picking up lunch for him they decided to stop by and visit Adam. When they walked into the dojo Bulk came and saw Kelly and started baby talking to her and she laughed and clapped. While the kids were on break Trini held Kelly in her arms and let her beat up Adam. The kids were laughing when Adam pretended to be hurt from Kelly beating him up. When Trini and Kelly got home Trini fed her and then let her play on the floor with her toys and Trini played with her.

When Adam got home Trini was in the bathroom giving Kelly a bath in her bathroom and told Adam she had the shower running in his for him and that after they both got cleaned that they would sit down and eat dinner and then play some more before bedtime. When Adam got downstairs Trini was warming up the food and putting Kelly in her high chair who was sitting there sticking her tongue out at him and he would do the same thing back. When the food got done they sat there and ate and watched Kelly eat and when she had a messy face Trini took a picture of it since she thought it was cute. After they got done eating they played with Kelly and her toys and watched Tom and Jerry and when she fell asleep Trini took her upstairs to put her to bed and then went back downstairs to do the dishes and put everything away. After they did the dishes and put all the dishes away they went to the living room and started picking up all the baby stuff to put in a corner for the night and they went into their bathroom and put their pajamas on and then went upstairs to go to bed, they had the baby monitor next to their bed so they could hear if Kelly woke up in the middle of the night.

The next morning Trini and Adam woke up to someone talking to Kelly and they got out of bed and ran down the hallway into the room and they saw Alpha standing there holding and talking to Kelly. They were glad to see Alpha but didn't like that he just appeared in their house without letting them know first. They gave Alpha a hug and saw that Kelly was enjoying playing with Alpha's buttons and he was glad that he had buttons that do nothing since she was playing with those. Alpha told them he came to see them and was going to come and scare them awake but then he saw Kelly standing up against the crib and figured he'd stay in there with her until they woke up that way nothing would happen to her. They went to get clothes and went to their bathrooms and changed and then Trini went to the kitchen to start cooking while Alpha watched Kelly until Adam came to get her to bring her downstairs.

After they ate breakfast Trini got Kelly dressed and then her, Adam, and Alpha took Kelly for a walk in the park and let her play on the swings and slide and when she went down the slide Trini or Adam would hold her on their lap or they would sit next to her and hold her going down. They had fun at the park and Alpha enjoyed being around his friends, he missed them when they weren't around. Trini and Adam enjoyed having Kelly around the house everyday they enjoyed giving her a bath and feeding her and changing her and taking her to the park and playing with her and watching her sleep. They were going to miss her when Jason and Emily came back for her and they were sad that they only had two more days left with her. When they put her to bed they were sad since it was getting closer to the day for her to go home.

It was the day Kelly had to go home and Trini was sad about it because she didn't want her to go. While Kelly was napping Trini was packing up her stuff so it'd be ready for when Jason and Emily got back and Trini hated that they were coming back today. A hour after she finished packing they showed up to get her and they called for her to let them in but she told them no one's home leave a message after the beep, beep. Jason took out his key that he had to the house that he didn't give back when they got back from vacation and let himself in. Trini forgot that she didn't get that key back and made a weird face at Jason for keeping it, and she told them their daughter is upstairs napping and that all her stuff was packed, Jason went upstairs and got her and they took her home. That night while they were in bed talking they both told each other they couldn't wait to get married and have kids of their own that way they'd never have to let them go and then kissed each other goodnight and went to bed.


	21. five year anniversary

It was the day before Adam and Trini's five year anniversary and they were both out shopping at the mall trying to find the perfect give for each other and this year they decided to buy each other two things each. While Adam was out getting Trini's present he stopped to look at engagement rings, since he was going to get Trini a pair of earrings and a bracelet that match the necklace he got her last year so he figured he'd look at the rings while he was there since he was only looking. Trini went to the music shop and got Adam a guitar case for his guitar and a recording machine so he could record himself playing the guitar that way he could listen to it when he was done to see what he needed to work on. After they were done shopping they put their presents in the trunk and drove home and since all the presents were in boxes they couldn't tell what the presents were. When they got home Adam went to the extra room to wrap Trini's presents and Trini went to their bedroom to wrap Adam's presents.

They were both excited about their anniversary this year they were staying home for dinner and movie and then going for a walk under the stars and moon. That night they picked out the movies they were going to watch the next night on their anniversary and they had two movies picked out and couldn't wait to get to have their anniversary. The next morning Trini was at the store buying the stuff she needed to make their anniversary dinner and she was excited she couldn't stop smiling or giggling. On her way home Trini saw Zack and Angela and stopped to talk to them for a few minutes before she had to get back on the road to head home she wanted to find out how the baby was doing and they told her that it's a healthy baby boy that they were having. She was happy for Zack and Angela and when she got home she started seasoning the steak and put them in the fridge so she could cook them a hour before it was time for them to start their anniversary.

Two hours later their friends called to find out if it was a good time for them to come over and give them their presents and they said it was so they got ready for their friends to arrive to give them their presents. Jason, Emily, and Kelly were the first to arrive each with two presents each. Jason gave Adam a thing of tools since Adam wanted to build some shelves at the dojo, He gave Trini a framed picture of all of them when they were rangers together when Tommy was the green ranger he had two copies of the picture so he gave her one and she loved it. Emily gave Adam and Trini a all expenses paid trip to her mom's spa for a five day trip. Kelly colored on some paper and gave them the paper for their gifts and they loved it Trini went and got a thumb tack and had Kelly and Emily followed her and she put hers on the wall on her side of the bed and did the same to Adam's that way they would be by their bed everyday and night. When they left Trini didn't wanna let go of Kelly but she had to, Zack and Angela were the next to arrive and Angela had given Trini a new makeup set that she saw her looking at, and gave Adam a new sign for his dojo since the one he has up was breaking. Zack gave Trini a charm bracelet with two charms on it a T, and a, A, and gave Adam the keys to his car that Adam has been wanting. After they left Billy came by and gave them the complete first and second seasons of the TV show Gilmore girls. After they had all their gifts from their friends they gave each other their presents and Trini loved her earrings and bracelet and Adam loved his guitar case and the recording machine.

After dinner got done cooking Trini ran upstairs and put on her dress and her necklace and earrings and bracelet and went down stairs to eat dinner. After they ate they watched one of the movies they picked out and cuddled on the couch while they enjoyed the movie. After the movie was over they went for a walk around the block and while they were waking a gold light came out of no where and a suit of armor showed up and told them he was the sentinel knight and that he was there to bring Adam his ranger powers back to join four former rangers and a current team of rangers together to fight the son of Lord Zedd and Rita. Trini told him she didn't want him to go and the knight told her he has to be the one to choose and he would like a original ranger who has battled Zedd and Rita to be there. Adam turned to Trini and told her then he has to be there to fight their son, Trini told him fine and then walked off. Adam started to follow her but the knight told him that there isn't time he needed to leave then and there so Adam went home and changed and look for Trini but she wasn't there so Adam changed and then left. She saw Adam leave and she went into the house and she changed clothes and she packed a bag and left Adam a note.

While Adam was waiting for the other four rangers he's supposed to be on a team with to show up he tried calling Trini but she didn't answer. So he called Jason, Zack and Bill to see if they could go over and check on her and they told him that her car isn't there and that her cell phone was laying on the table. Adam started getting worried since it wasn't like Trini to leave her phone at home when she was driving. He didn't have time to call anyone else because the other four members of his team showed up so he figured he'd deal with it after. His battle was over and when he got home Trini still hasn't been there since her phone was still in the same spot Jason, Zack, and Billy said the phone was. He went upstairs and there on the bed was the note she left for him telling him she's going away for a while since she needs time to think since he broke their promise. Adam couldn't believe what was happening he knew when the knight came to him that he should of turned it down since Billy told him that he could of sent the knight his way and he would take the job as the ranger, but he didn't he said yes and went and now Trini was gone, he fell to his knees and started crying and started wondering where she could be.


	22. a talk and a surprise

It had been two weeks since Adam and Trini's five year anniversary and he still hasn't hear from her and seen her and he doesn't know where she could be. He called their friends and her family everyday to see if they've heard from her and they tell him the same thing every time that they haven't heard from her. He was sad and scared he didn't wanna lose her and he missed her and he hoped she was ok since he couldn't talk to her to find out anything he needed to know. He still taught at the dojo but he had to put the self defense class on hold while Trini was gone since he didn't know what Trini was teaching the women he couldn't teach them. Adam regretted becoming a ranger again since they promised they didn't need to anymore since a robot can become a ranger with the powers till the powers aren't needed anymore but he still went.

Everyday he sat on their bed holding a box in his hand and looking at what was in the box and wishing it could happen but it can't until he finds out where Trini is. When he was at the dojo he never wanted to go home because he knew Trini wouldn't be there so he hated going home and not being able to be with Trini. The kids at the dojo were also sad that they haven't seen Trini in a while since she hasn't been home so she could go to the dojo with Adam. Adam knew he hurt her badly when he decided to be a power ranger again since he saw the look on her face when he decided to go and become a ranger again, he never saw her with that look on her face before and that's when he knew how much she was hurt. He was hurting to from making the wrong choice and from making it where she would leave him to think things over and he wish she would call him or e mail him to let him know what's going on.

Trini was in her room of the hotel she was staying at and she was crying she's cried everyday since Adam decided to become a power ranger again. She hasn't made contact with anyone that knew her because they would wanna know where she is and what was going on and they would tell Adam and she didn't want him to know yet since she needed time alone to think. She was so hurt by what Adam did that she didn't wanna talk to anyone about it since she needed time for herself to think if all over and figure out what to do about it. She knew that no matter how much she loved Adam she didn't want a ranger life anymore and knew that if he wanted to be a ranger again and have ranger duties in his life again then she couldn't be apart of his life. She decided she would stay for another week and then go home and talk to Adam about all of this that way they could figure out what they needed to do and what they needed to work on in their relationship.

Trini loved where she was she would turn the lights off and sit by the window and look out of it and look at all the snow on the ground and wonder what it would be like to share all of this with Adam. She knew what she did was smart or else Adam would of already been there to get her since if he figured out her plan he would know everything and know where she was staying. She did miss Adam though and wish she could be with him but she needed to think about stuff and so did he since they've been together for five years he should of known how she felt about him being a power ranger again but yet he still chose to go and fight evil. They both knew what could happen if they became rangers again evil would be in their life all the time after all they've had to be power rangers again a couple of times already and look what happens more evil showed up in their lives now and then. And this was Rita and Zedd's son he went to fight which means even stronger evil could appear in their lives just from him going and fighting him.

When Adam got home he got the mail and started going through it hoping for a letter from Trini but he didn't see nothing but bills and he opened their credit card bill to see what's been happening and that's when Adam saw some strange charges to their credit cards. He saw that someone had paid for a hotel room with the credit card and saw that the room was paid for, for three weeks, he decided to see where the hotel was located and then would go from there. He saw that the hotel was located in North Dakota and called to see what name was on the books and when he heard that it was Trini's name he knew where she was so he packed a bag and went to the car and called Billy, Jason and Zack and told them to go to the dojo and call the parents of the kids to tell them the dojo would be closed for a couple of days. When he got to the hotel he went to get the room number and then went and knocked on the door and when Trini answered she couldn't believe that he found her. They talked for a couple of hours and it was late so they both got into their own bed since there were two beds in the room and fell asleep.

Trini told Adam to go home she would be home in a couple of days she told him to go home and think about if he wants a ranger life again or a normal one and when she got home that she wanted the answer. When Adam got home he did think about if he wanted a ranger life or a normal one after all every time something happens and needs rangers he's always agreeing to do it instead of turning it down. He finally decided that he wanted a normal life and that's what he was going to tell Trini when she got home that no matter what there will be no more ranger fighting for him unless she was in trouble and needed his help. So when Trini got home Adam wasn't home so she decided to sit down and read a book until it was time to cook dinner. Trini started cooking dinner a hour before Adam got home and when he got home dinner was ready and she was fixing their plates.

They sat down and ate and talked about her trip and the dojo and she found out that the kids really missed her and Adam found out that she really missed them to and couldn't wait to see them. They did the dishes and put stuff away and then they sat down and started talking about their relationship and how sometimes they don't think about how each other would feel when they did something. Adam told her he understands and knew he hurt her badly than even when he saw her face when he decided to be a ranger once more. Adam ran upstairs and grab the box that he's been looking at everyday and night since he got back from being a ranger and he walked up to Trini and told her he wanted to tell her his answer. He pulled the box out from behind him and got down on one knee and told Trini that he chooses the normal life and told her that he will never be a ranger again unless she's in trouble and needs his help and then he asked her to marry him and told her that if she says yes then she understands and will be ok with him only becoming a ranger to save her if she ever needed to be saved.


	23. planning

It had been six months since Adam purposed to Trini and he couldn't believe that in a month they would be getting married and were happy that it was happening since he was so ready to be her husband. They been planning the wedding since the week after he asked her to be his wife and she was excited about it all of their friends were coming back to Angel Grove for the wedding so it will be a wedding with a lot of past rangers that they knew. He couldn't wait till the day of his wedding and couldn't wait to be with Trini for the rest of his life. They decided that all the males would stay at the dojo the night before the wedding and all the females would stay at the house. He also couldn't believe that they had the whole wedding planned out already and that it wouldn't cost them that much.

Trini was at the dress store in Angel Grove that was ran by two former rangers Ashley and Cassie they knew Adam so they were letting Trini wear one of the wedding dresses they sold there for free. They kept the dress there at the shop in the back that way Adam wouldn't see the dress and they would be bringing it with them to the wedding since they were guess there. She thanked them for everything that they were doing and they were happy to help her since she was the first ranger and rangers helped each other even if they weren't rangers anymore. When she got home she hugged and kissed Adam and was happy to see him she couldn't believe that in just a month they were going to be married and become husband and wife. They were so happy they couldn't stop smiling and Trini couldn't stop jumping up and down every time she thought about their wedding day.

They were happy about the wedding since they been in love for five years and everything that has come between them that didn't tear them apart only made them that much stronger and were happy about it. They were going over their guest list of former rangers that were coming and called them and told them that the guys were to wear the tie of their former ranger colors and if they've been different colors then their suit can be one color and their tie the other color or colors that they've been. Trini told Adam that Cassie and Ashley said they can design the ties to have more than one color if they the former male rangers wanted their ties like that, and the former female rangers were to wear a dress of their former ranger colors. They went down the list of former rangers that were invited and found out that all the men that had more than one color wanted their tie designed. After they found out how many they needed Trini called Ashley and Cassie and told them how many ties they would need to make and told them to get paper and write down the name and the colors by the name.

Five days later Ashley and Cassie called Trini telling her she can come and pick up the pies since they were ready to be picked up. When Trini got there she went through the ties to make sure everything was right. She picked up Jason's who's tie was red, gold, and black, she looked at it and it was right, then she picked up Adam's who's tie was black and green, she told them that was right, then she picked up Carlos who's tie was green and black and told them that was right, then she picked up T.J's who's tie is red and blue and she told them that was right, then she picked up Rocky's tie was red and blue, and then she picked up Tommy's who tie was green, white, red, and black and she told them that all the ties were right and she thanked them and gave them a hug. She took the ties home and showed them to Adam and he liked them, he also showed her the ties that he went out and bought for all the guys who only had one color, he had two red ties one for Andros and one for Mack, three blues one for Justin, one for Dax, and one for Billy one green for Xander, and two black one for Will and one for Zack and a silver for Tyzonn. Trini loved the ties and couldn't believe that this was happening they were going to have a bunch of rangers at their wedding.

They were looking forward to their wedding they couldn't even stop talking about it and going over the plans to make sure they didn't forget anything. They loved how their wedding was coming along great and since they had friends and family who were helping also helped since they were saving money since some of the people were letting them borrow the stuff for free. They were looking forward to their wedding and they were falling even more in love with each other everyday. They were looking forward to seeing friends they haven't seen in a while and were looking forward to meeting some new people since Trini hasn't met all of the rangers that came after her. That night they went to bed talking about their wedding and told each other how much they loved each other and couldn't wait for the wedding and they kissed each other good night and fell asleep in each others arms.


	24. the wedding part 1

It was the day of the wedding and Trini, Cassie, Ashley, Kat, Kimberly, Tori, Kira, Rose, Ronny, Angela and Emily were all at Trini and Adam's house talking and getting ready to go to the church for the wedding. They were so happy for their friends and were hoping everything went perfect without any problems since they deserved to have this day and have this day without any trouble. Adam, Billy, Jason, Zack, Tommy, Xander, Mack, Dax, and Will were all at the dojo getting ready everyone was there yet since some were going to show up at the wedding ready already so only the ones who wanted to spend time with the groom the night before stayed at the dojo with him. They were talking and getting ready and some of them couldn't believe that this day finally was here since they had to wait seven months for it to finally happen. The guys and girls got to the church at the same time and Adam and Trini kissed each other before going to their rooms in the church to get ready for their wedding since they didn't get dressed at the house or dojo that way if they saw each other they wouldn't see their outfits.

While Trini was getting ready her and Kimberly were talking and Trini asked how everything was going with her and Skull and found out that everything was going great and that they were wanting to renew their vows and wanted to have another baby. Trini smiled at Kimberly and gave her a hug and then her and Kimberly started talking about babies and Kimberly told her she wanted another baby boy and asked Trini when does she and Adam plan on having kids and Trini told her that would be a while from now but that she wants one of each a boy and girl. Trini and Kimberly kept talking while Trini was getting ready and Kimberly told her that she's glad they aren't power rangers anymore since being a power ranger could ruin this day since a monster could attack and they'd have to run off and fight the monster and who knows how long they could of taken. Trini was thinking about that and was glad that they weren't rangers anymore and glad that everyone that would be at the wedding were former rangers and not current rangers since they could ruin the wedding by them having to run off to fight and miss the wedding. After Trini had her dress on she turned and asked Kimberly what she thought and Kimberly told her that she was very beautiful and then she went and sat down in a chair so Kimberly could do her hair and makeup.

Jason and Adam was in Adam's room talking while Adam got ready and they talked about how they were happy this day was finally here since Adam wanted the wedding to be months ago since he didn't want a long engagement he wanted Trini to be his wife as soon as possible. They also talked about how good it was that they weren't rangers anymore since they didn't want anything to happen during the wedding since a lot of people at the wedding didn't even know they used to be power rangers. After Adam was ready he sat down since he had to wait till it was time for the wedding to start to go out of the room so him and Jason sat down in the room and played a game of cards and talked. Jason found out that Adam and Trini were going to Spain for the honeymoon and couldn't wait to go there since they haven't ever been there and wanted to find out how it was. It was almost time for the wedding to start so Jason and Adam figured they should start walking since the wedding would be taking place on the other side of the church.

Trini was finally done getting ready and Kimberly had left the room to go see Skull to see how everything was going. Out of nowhere Ninjor showed up and asked Trini if they could talk and since she didn't know if anyone was in the next room she decided that they should go out in the hall and talked. Ninjor told her new stuff kept showing up in the hidden storage room of the command center and that it was magic that everything was getting made into a copy. So he told her that she needed to come and help him in the hidden room when she got back from her honeymoon. Trini had a confused look on her face and that's when Ninjor remembered that she didn't know about the hidden storage room anymore and they didn't notice that Jason and Adam was in the door way since they had to go that way to get to the church. Adam asked Ninjor what did he mean by a hidden storage room of the command center and that's when Ninjor told Adam and Jason everything and that's when Trini memory of the room came back.

Adam told Ninjor he could leave now and told Jason to give him and Trini some privacy since he needed to talk to her alone. Trini could tell Adam was mad from the way that he looked and she could understand why he was mad after all she did keep this room a secret from him when she should of told him right then and there when they started dating again before Ninjor made her promise not to tell anyone. They went into her room and he started asking her how could she not tell him about the room after all they been through, and that's when he found out that she wanted to tell him and was going to and then Ninjor made her promise not to tell anyone and he told her she could of told him before she made the promise and she told him he was right and she should of but she just didn't and she didn't have a excuse for why she didn't and that she loves him and she's sorry. He told her that he needed sometime to think and he walked out of her room, she stood there for a few seconds starring at where he was just standing and then she ran after him and when she caught up to him she tried to talk to him but he told her he didn't wanna hear it right now. That's when she told him about the candle that Rita gave her that would make her forget about the room and that she used the candle and that it worked it made her forget about the candle. He told her thanks for telling him about the candle but he still needed a couple of minutes to himself to think about all of this, so he walked off and Trini walked back to her room and Kimberly came in and asked him what happened and she told her everything.


	25. the wedding part 2the honeymoon

Trini was in her room all alone crying since she didn't know if her and Adam were still going to get married or not since Adam hasn't finish thinking and told her anything yet. That's when Trini got a idea she only knew one person who could help her undo everything that has been done. She called out for Rita and when Rita showed up Trini asked her to erase everyone's minds in the church about the storage room that way no one would remember it. Rita said a sell and she held up her arms and when the spell was over she told Trini that no one would remember anything about a storage room, Trini thanked Rita and Rita wished her well with her marriage life. After Rita had disappeared Kimberly came in and asked if she was ready to marry Adam since he was almost done getting ready and that he would have been done already but for some reason he was outside and he doesn't remember why he was. Trini told Kimberly thanks and to come knock on her door when it was time and Trini was so happy that no one remembered the storage room but her.

Trini was glad to have Rita on the good side now since then she can help good guys and not try to take over the world and rule it. She was happy that Rita was able to make everyone forgot about the room since she didn't want it to come between her and Adam and ruin everything. She was also happy that the wedding would go on now the way it was planned to and not have the ranger life or secret or anything to do with rangers to get in the way of her plans and she was happy her plans were working out. She sat down in the chair and picked up a magazine and flipped through it and read some of the pages while she waited for the time of the wedding to start. While she was waiting her mom and dad came in to check on her and make sure everything was already and she told them everything was fine she was just waiting to start.

It was time for the wedding and Trini's mom ran to get back to her seat so she can see her child get married and she was happy for her. When her and her dad got to the doors she was so nervous about this but also happy at the same time and she couldn't believe this day was finally here. The doors opened and Trini and her dad started walking down the aisle and she couldn't believe how handsome Adam looked in his tux and she couldn't wait till the wedding was over so they could start the life together as husband and wife. Her dad have her hand to Adam and he took his seat, Adam and Trini turned to face the father as he started the vows. They were officially married and everyone was happy for them and they were happy that the wedding finally happened. Trini and Adam were more in love and were even more happier than they've ever been.

Everyone celebrated and everyone danced and talked and ate and watched the new married couple enjoy their night and enjoy the rest of their wedding with the people they loved and cared about. When the wedding and celebrating was over the couple thanked their guest and they changed out of their tux and dressed and they went home to get their bags and go to the airport to catch their plane to Spain so they can enjoy their honeymoon. When they landed in Spain they went to their hotel room and got in bed and fell asleep because they were so tired from the trip that they decided that their honeymoon will start the next day for now they just wanted to sleep. The next afternoon they spent the day exploring Spain and spending time on the beach enjoying their honeymoon together. They played in the water did some shopping went to dinner and took a moonlit walk on the beach.

They spent two week in Spain and loved every minute of it since they got to be together, Trini took pictures and Adam had the video camera and videoed them having fun on the beach and playing in the water. They were so happy and every time they told each other they loved each other they would say Mr. Parks and Mrs. Parks and they loved it and they kissed after. On their last night in Spain they stayed on the beach all night watching the stars and didn't wanna leave to go back to Angel Grove but they knew they had to since their home, friends, and job were there. The next morning they started packing since they had to be at the airport in a hour and a half to leave to go back home and they were happy since they would get to spend their first night in their house as husband and wife when they got home. It was after three am when they got home and they were tired and they were happy to be home they left the bags in the car and they went in and went straight upstairs and went to bed with their clothes and shoes on since they were so tired.


	26. two years later

It had been two years since Adam and Trini got married and they were still in love and still happy and going strong. And now that they were married more and more people kept asking when they were going to have kids since their parents wants grandkids and their family wanted to see little parks running around the house and their friends wanted to see little ones around to. They did want kids but they wanted to wait a little while and enjoy the married life a little bit before they went and bought kids into the world. They did decide that they wanted to redecorate the house and repaint some of the rooms in the house. They decided that the first weekend they have off they will rent a shed and move everything in there so that they can paint and then when the room is dry they would move everything back in there.

One day while Trini was out and about buying paint and everything they needed for the redecoration she was all smiles since she loved being married. She couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful her and Adam's marriage was but that's because they worked together on stuff and told each other everything so they never had any problems. The next day Adam and Trini started painting the kitchen and the living room and they were having fun doing it and they loved the color they picked they were painting the kitchen and living room the color sky blue and loved how it was coming out. After they got done painting the kitchen and living room they took a break and went to go get some lunch and while they were out they saw Billy with a girl and they were kissing. They were shocked since they didn't know about this and Trini would know since Billy always tells her everything after he started it.

When they got home they sat on the floor in the living room and ate their lunch while they talked about Billy and him kissing a girl and they were happy for him. And they weren't going to investigate this one like they did Jason and Emily, this time they are just going to go and confront Billy. They decided the next time they see him they would just ask him about the girl and couldn't wait to find out about her since they loved seeing their friends happy. When the paint dried they went and put the second code of paint on the walls and decided they would be bringing the stuff from their bedroom downstairs so they can paint that the next day. They started bringing down stuff that night and they would bring the rest of the stuff down in the morning, they bought down the dresses and the bedside tables and their TV.

They enjoyed painting their room they painted it sky blue and bought in some white paint and painted clouds on the wall so it would look like they were outside and they put sticker stars on the ceiling that glow in the dark. They had fun and they couldn't believe how good their walls look and they love how they were looking and couldn't wait to finish it and sleep in that room to see how it is. The next day they had to take a break from painting because they were throwing a birthday party for a girl at the dojo and they made it a theme the theme was little mermaid. So the dojo looked like it was under the sea they bought sand so they could put sand all over the floor and they bought in a bunch of sea shells and put them on the floor in little piles, they bought fake fish and string and let the fish hang down from the ceiling so it would be like the fish are swimming and they made fake mermaids and let them hang down from the ceiling to and on the table they had a crab that looked like Sebastian and a yellow and blue fish that look like Flounder and all the presents from the other kids and from Adam and Trini and Bulk were all wrapped by Trini and wrapped in the little mermaid wrapping paper. When the girl arrived she was shocked about everything and surprised she couldn't believe they went through all that trouble for her birthday. Her mom told them that she was into the little mermaid since she found the book about it on her mom's book shelf so Adam and Trini thought it would be a good idea to make it the theme of the party and they even got the dvd so that the kids could watch the movie while they ate.

When the party was over Bulk told Adam and Trini to go home and he'll clean up and take everything down. Adam and Trini agreed but told him that they would pay him extra this check for going to clean up the dojo from the birthday party and he thanked them. When they got home they warmed up their food and ate, and then did the dishes and put everything away. They laid in bed talking about the next books they wanna read and Trini said she wanted to read the little mermaid book if she could find it. They fell asleep in each others arms loving their new decorated room and couldn't wait to do the other rooms.


	27. feeling bad

One morning Trini woke up and saw that Adam was gone and saw a note on his pillow and started reading it and found out he went to the dojo early since he had a kid who just moved to Angel Grove coming in to see if he wants to join. She put the note down and then was about to get out of bed when she was hit by a bad feeling and got up and ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. She got up and brushed her teeth since she hated having the taste of puke in her mouth and she washed her mouth out after brushing. She went downstairs and didn't feel like cooking anything since she just threw up so she grabbed a banana and a apple and sat down at the table and cut up the apple and put it in a bowl and went and sat on the couch and watched tv while she ate her banana and apple. When she was finish eating she decided she would walk to the dojo since she didn't wanna drive since she might get sick again while driving so she decided to walk since she'd be able to walk and get some fresh air instead of sitting in a car.

While Trini was walking a dog came running up to her and she lowered down and started petting the dog and kept the dog where he was until his owner came looking him if his owner was out walking him then the owner should be coming around the corner any minute now. And a few minutes later she saw one of her favorite people come running around the corner she saw Kelly and not far behind her she saw Jason and Emily, Trini got up and the dog followed her and Trini caught Kelly in her arms and swung her around and gave her a hug. Trini didn't wanna let Kelly go she wanted to keep her but Jason and Emily wouldn't let her but they said when they go out of town again her and Adam will get to take care of Kelly and their new dog Goldie. Kelly went yay and started clapping at the idea of staying with Trini and Adam again she loved staying with them and Trini couldn't wait since she wanted to spend as much time with Kelly as possible and will love having the big golden retriever around. When she got to the dojo she was hit again by the feeling she had that morning and rain to the bathroom and Adam saw her and followed her and heard her throwing up and asked if she was ok and she told him that she didn't know this started that morning and she was feeling fine until she walked in here.

The next day Trini was at the doctor's office waiting for her check up and she was nervous since she was wondering what could be wrong with her and she was nervous that something really bad could be wrong with her. When she was back in the doctor's room waiting the nurse took her blood and check everything she needed to check before the doctor came in to do his own checking and told her that her blood was going to be sent to the lap and be checked and that he will call her in a couple of days with the results. When she got to the dojo after the doctor's Adam asked her how everything was and she told him that she felt fine and that the doctor couldn't find anything wrong with her and that he will be calling in a few days with the results of her test she took. Adam was happy to see that Trini was feeling better but she was worried about her since they didn't know what was going on with her and it scared him to think that something might be wrong with her. That night while she was cooking dinner she was hit with the feeling again and ran to the downstairs bathroom and threw up she told Adam to go ahead and finish cooking and she brushed her teeth and washed her mouth out again.

A couple of days have passed and Trini still hasn't heard from the doctor but she wasn't going to worry about it since the doctor didn't say what day he would call just that he would call plus she was excited since her and Adam were going to go ask Billy about that girl today. When they got to Billy's house he invited them in and asked what was going on and that's when they started questioning him about the girl and told him that they will find out who she is even if he doesn't tell them. He knew they were right so he told them everything about her and told them that her name is Kelsey Winslow and that she used to be the yellow light speed rescue ranger. They were happy for him and they hugged him and told him that they couldn't wait to meet her at the next dinner that they have when all of them gets together. Before they left Billy's house Trini was hit by that feeling again and ran to Billy's bathroom and Billy looked to Adam with a confused look on his face and Adam told him what was going on and that they were still waiting to hear from the doctor.

Two days have passed since Trini and Adam found out who Billy's girlfriend was and she still couldn't stop smiling since she was really happy that Billy had finally found someone again. She was still waiting for the call from the doctor and she was starting to worry after all it shouldn't take this long to get results from test but she wasn't a doctor so she didn't know for sure how long it would take. She was cooking bacon for lunch and it was the first time in a while that she was able to cook something and not get sick and she was glad about it. When she was finished eating she did the dishes and put everything away and she walked out side and across the street to get the mail and then went back inside. When Trini was getting her stuff ready and about to leave the house and head to the dojo the phone started ringing when she answered it the woman on the line told her to hang on and wait for the doctor a few second later the doctor came on the line and he told her what was going on with her.


	28. having fun with a secret

It had been two weeks since Trini found out what was going on with her and she was trying to figure out a way to tell Adam but she didn't know how to yet, so she didn't tell him since she wanted to tell him in a certain kind of way. No one knew what was going on with her but her and her doctor and she wanted to keep it that way until she could figure out the right way to tell Adam. She wasn't sure how he was going to take the news she couldn't believe it herself but she knew she had to tell Adam sooner or later and she'd rather it be sooner than later. He notice that she's been acting strange for two weeks but he couldn't figure out what was going on with her and she didn't want him to know just yet not until she could figure out a way to tell him. Everytime Trini did something Adam would watch her to try and figure out what's going on with her and he couldn't figure it out but something about her was different and he wanted to know what it was.

Adam thought it was really strange when Trini went out and bought a box and wrote on a piece of paper the date and time that the doctor called her and told her what was going on with her. He asked her what that was about and she told him it was nothing she just felt like putting that in there and having a box to put stuff in when she couldn't figure out what other box to put it in. She then put the box on the shelf in the closet and turned around and smiled at him and then turned for the door and went downstairs and went to the kitchen to start cooking some lunch for her and Adam. He loved her but this is driving him crazy he knew something was going on with her but he couldn't figure it out and he wanted to know so badly and he hated not knowing. Trini loved having this little secret all to herself because it drove Adam crazy trying to figure out what is going on and she was having fun with it but she knew it would only be this way until she was able to figure out a way to tell him the news.

She couldn't wait to tell Adam the news and find out what he thinks and how he reacts to the news since this is so big she hopes he takes the news well and is happy about the news and not upset about it. She was driving to the store and listening to the song because you loved me and she couldn't help but to think about everything her and Adam had been through and she loved him even more now with what is going on. When she got to the store she got a buggy and went to go get all the food she needed for tonight's dinner and she couldn't wait to make it she was thinking that maybe tonight would be the night when she tells Adam the news. She didn't know if she would tell him tonight or wait a little longer but she knew she was going to do it sooner just haven't picked a date yet and she knew that was going to drive Adam even more crazier not knowing what it is she's not telling him. While Trini was at the store Adam was going through everything he could to try and find out what is going on with Trini he even called her doctor but he couldn't tell her anything and it drove him even more crazy.

When Trini got home she saw Adam cleaning and knew he had been looking through stuff to try and figure out what she's hiding and she loved it he thought she didn't notice since she always says something about him going through stuff but she just left it alone this time. She went in the kitchen and started putting stuff away and keeping the stuff for tonight's dinner out and she wonder what Adam was thinking and if he figured anything out. After she was done she sat on at the table and did her new puzzle book while Adam sat across from her and stared at her trying to figure out what was going on and Trini just sat there and did her puzzle and pretended that she didn't notice Adam staring at her. There was a knock at the door and Adam got up to answer it and when Trini found out it was Bulk she put her puzzle down and they invited him in since he needed to talk to them so they all sat down in the living room and Trini and Adam asked him what was going on. He told them that he wasn't happy with living in Angel Grove and that he needed a change and that he was going to start looking for a new place and that he was going to move and that he'll keep working at the dojo until he found a place and started moving, they told them that was fine as long as he was happy.

It was getting close to dinner time to Trini figure she should get up and start cooking and so she went to the kitchen and started opening everything she needed and started mixing everything together. Tonight for dinner she was cooking chicken and rice casserole they loved eating it and she was also cooking some corn and green beans and potatoes and gravy. While everything was cooking she went and set the table and put the plates on the table and got the forks and cups and she put them in their places Adam had bought black and green plates and bowls and cups for all of his food and he had bought Trini yellow plates and bowls and cups and he also bought other colors to for their friends when they were around. When dinner was ready she took everything to the table and started putting all the food on the plate and pour their soda's since they drink water or juice every night and drink soda one night a week. After they ate they did the dishes and put everything away, Trini was thinking about her news and decided she would tell Adam the next morning, the next morning arrive and she woke up and Adam was downstairs so she went downstairs and yelled to Adam that she's pregnant and then she ran back up the stairs, she waited for him to come up but instead she heard him leave the house instead and she wondered why he left, and figured she wouldn't make a big deal about it until she see when he comes back.


	29. a new step

It's been three hours since Trini had told Adam that she was pregnant and he still hasn't returned home after walking out for an unkonwn reason. She was wondering why he walked out and couldn't believe that he hasn't come home yet and was starting to worry that maybe he wasn't ready for a baby yet. She decided she would take a shower and do some cleaning while she waiting for Adam to come home so she could figure out why he left after she told him she was pregnant. She loved Adam with all her heart and soul but she was really sad at the thought that he might not want the baby that is growing inside of her. She was wondering if they were going to have a son or daughter and she couldn't wait to give birth so she could find out what it is.

A hour late Adam returned home and he brought Trini downstairs and had her cover her eyes and when they got outside he uncovered her eyes and she was surprised by what she saw. She saw Zack, Angela, Jason, Emily, Billy, and Kelsey standing in front of cars that were full of baby stuff. She turned to Adam looking confused and he told her that after she told him she was pregnant that he left the house and called everyone to go shopping with him for baby stuff and that's why he was gone so long. She wrapped her arms around him and told him she loved him and while they were hugging everyone else came up to them and hugged both of them. Their friends were happy for them that they were finally going to start a family of their own and couldn't believe it took so long. Everyone started unloading the cars and putting the baby stuff in the extra room and Trini couldn't stop smiling at all at the thought of the baby and what Adam had done.

Five months have passed since Adam found out Trini was pregnant and they were both really excited they couldn't believe it and they couldn't wait till the baby was born. Their doctor told them that there baby was healthy and growing at the right speed. They were happy that everything was going right with their baby and they even had the room set up for the baby and so couldn't wait till it was born. They still didn't know what it was since they didn't wanna know till it was born so they had to keep calling the baby it every time like it was the thing from the Addams Family. They were looking forward to being parents and couldn't wait till the day the baby was born so they could finally be parents.

Four months later Trini went into labor while her and Adam were out at the movies, she couldn't believe it was finally happening so since the hospital was down the street Adam ran to get the car to pull up the movie theater doors so Trini wouldn't have far to walk. Three hours after getting to the hospital Trini finally gave birth to a baby girl she had brown hair and blue eyes and she was so adorable. They named her Mandy Anne Parks and they loved her so much and couldn't wait to see her grow up and be there for all her first. The next day all of their friends came to see the new little one and they thought she was beautiful and loved her and were so happy that she was finally here. Trini and Adam watched her sleep for a hour every night after they bought her home.

Five years have pasted and it was Mandy's first day of school and Trini wasn't ready to let her go yet she wanted to keep her for a couple more years. But after Mandy walked in four kids came running up to her three were boys and one was a girl and she loved that sight of that because one boy had on red one had blue and one had black on and then the girl had pink on and Mandy was wearing yellow so Trini thought of the old days with her friends. Trini was sad and proud of Mandy but she did missed her and she couldn't wait till school was over so she could have her little girl back. Mandy loved school and couldn't stop talking about it when she got home and Adam and Trini were so happy that she loves school since she has years to go to school. Sometimes at night while Mandy slept Trini and Adam would sit and watch her sleep like they did when she was a baby.

Ten years have passed and Mandy was now 15 years old and she was getting ready for her first dance and Trini was helping her get ready and she was so excited. Trini and Adam were happy to see their little girl growing into a beautiful smart young lady. Mandy's date, Jake was there to pick her up and they were happy because they grew up together since he is her parent's friend's son. They were glad to see their little girl going to the dance with Billy and Kelsey's son since they knew he was a great guy after all he was smart like his father and a dare devil like his mother. Mandy and Jake left the house and Trini and Adam stood at the door watching as their baby girl go to her first dance and they were happy for her. They couldn't wait till she came home and heard all about her first dance and they were happy that someone asked her since all month she kept worrying about not being asked.

Trini and Adam were so happy for their daughter she did good on her school work and she never got in trouble at school no matter what, but they did feel like she was keeping a secret from them and they couldn't figure out what it could have been and they knew she would tell them when she was ready to. One day while Trini was putting Mandy's clothes away, she pulled out the draw from under her bed to put her shorts in them and when she opened it she saw two morphers and they were her and Adam's former morphers. She put the clothes away and took the morphers downstairs to show Adam. When she was done showing them to him she took them back upstairs and put them back where Mandy had them hidden, when she got back downstairs they talked about how she could of got them since Ninjor was supposed to have them just incase power rangers are needed again. Well they were glad that she wasn't a power ranger and they were sure she wasn't one since there hasn't been any monster attacks in Angel Grove in years.

When Mandy got home her parents were sitting on the couch wanting to talk to her and she told them that before they talked to her that she had a present for both of them. She pulled out a box and in the box were her parents original communicators they were surprised at home she got them and asked her what were these for and she went upstairs and brought down 2 cases and their power morphers and she handed them to them and told them that she got these so her parents could have their greatest memories kept safe. They open their cases and there were holders in the cases and inside were a picture of their parents in all of their ranger phones and their communicators and their power coins. She said she was proud of her parents for saving the world as much as they did and wanted to buy them something so they could keep their superhero days safe. They put their morphers in the morphers holders and asked her where did she get these from and she told them that some guy in blue armor showed up magically in front of her and handed her all the morphers and told her everything behind it and told her that her mother was only a ranger once while he father was a ranger four times, and she told them that after he left she put the stuff in her backpack and went to the craft store and bought the cases.

Three years have passed and Adam and Trini were in their rooms getting ready because today was a really big day for them because their only daughter was graduating from high school and they had a big surprise for her that they couldn't wait to tell her about because she's been wanting these surprise for years. They were sitting at the high school watching the graduation happen and they were so proud of Mandy she was top in her class and they were happy that she was finishing school and will be going off to college soon. After graduation was over they took Mandy out for dinner and they told her they have a big surprise for her and couldn't wait to find out what she thought of it. When she was ready for her surprise they weren't sure if they should tell her right then or there or if they should wait until after they ate, they decided to wait. After they ate dinner they told her that she was going to be a big sister and her mouth fell open and she got out of her seat and hugged both of her parents because she was so happy.


	30. the final chapter

As the years went by Trini and Adam became even happier, their daughter was in college and they had their second child a son names Josh and they were enjoying life and could wait for the future. When they had Mandy and Josh their lives became complete, and they couldn't think of anything else that would make them happier and then as the years went on they became proud of Mandy she had finished college and had decided to help her parents run the dojo. When Josh reached five years old they let him join the dojo just like they did Mandy and he enjoyed it just like she did and they all loved being together everyday and spending everyday and night together and they were always happy even though they did fight sometimes they still loved each other and were always happy. Trini and Adam were both very happy that they were able to have a normal life and have a family and future to look forward to who knows what would of happened if they stayed power rangers maybe they wouldn't of found each other again and wouldn't of got married or had their kids. They were glad they didn't have to find out what would to happened if they stayed rangers but they were extremely happy with the choices they made because it led to them getting married and led to them having both of their kids and they couldn't wait to see their daughter get married one day and had kids of her own and couldn't wait to see Josh go through school and graduate and get married and have kids of his own, they were looking forward to the future when they will be grandparents.

A year later Trini got a job offer to be a teacher at the school at Josh goes to and he was so happy because his mommy would be working at his school and he would get to see her everyday. Trini was happy about it to because she's been wanting to become a teacher but no job offered have come her way where she wouldn't have to move so she kept turning them down and now she can finally have her dream of being a teacher since she finally got a offer at the right school. Adam enjoyed having Mandy help him out at the dojo and just like her mother on the boys vs. girls day she would kick his butt even know he knew how to fight better than her she still beat him just like her mother. She would smile at him and laugh every time she beat him just like Trini does and he couldn't help but laugh and smile because she reminded him so much of Trini when they first started out. When class was over Adam gave Mandy a present it was a cd she used to have that she lost and wanted to find again, when she opened it she couldn't believe her dad got it for her again, it was the cd Kira Ford 'Freak' she smiled and hugged him and thanked him for the cd she couldn't wait to get home and listen to it.

Five years have passed and Trini, Adam, Josh were all at the church because it was Mandy's wedding day she was getting married to Jake who had just moved back to Angel Grove two years ago. Adam and Trini couldn't believe that their little girl was getting married they couldn't believe it was happening so fast and they didn't want it to be happen they were hoping they were dreaming. They were happy for her though because she found her true love and they were happy that their little girl was happy and they couldn't wait for her to be even happier just like they are. It was a mini-ranger reunion at the wedding because it had mighty morphin - turbo rangers and light speed rangers all there for the wedding of their team mates children. Everyone was happy to see each other again since all of them met at Billy and Kelsey's wedding years ago and were happy for the kids.

Years past and Trini, Adam, Mandy, and Jake were all at the house waiting to go to Josh's graduation and were so excited about it since he followed in his sister's footsteps and was at the top of his class. At the graduation Trini cried just like she did when it was Mandy's day and she was happy for her son and couldn't wait for it to be over so she could take her baby boy in her arms and hug him tightly not wanting to let go just like she did Mandy. But this time Trini was going to be very sad because unlike Mandy Josh will be going away for college and not staying near home like Mandy did. Trini and Adam was proud of Josh and Mandy and couldn't ask for better children since they love the ones they, sometimes they wanted to lock them in their rooms when they fought but they still loved them and wouldn't exchange them for anything in the world. At the party they had for Josh at the dojo Trini got up on the stage and sang a song to her husband and kids she sang the song "You're My Number One" by SCLUB7, and she picked that song because her husband and kids were her number one and thye are were she belongs.

Five years have passed and Josh was coming home for his parents anniversary and both of their kids had big news for their parents and Adam and Trini couldn't wait to find out what it is. At the anniversary party Trini and Adam were happy their friends and kids were there and they spend all these years together and happy and they couldn't wait for more anniversaries. After all the presents were open and everyone had left it was just Trini, Adam, Mandy and Josh left at the dojo to clean it up. When all the cleaning was done and the trash was taken out and the car was loaded up Mandy and Josh decided it was time for them to tell their parents their news. They decided that Josh would tell his first and then Mandy, so Josh stood up and told his parents that he was engaged to be married, all three of them got out of their chairs and hugged him and they were happy for him. Then it was Mandy's turn so she stood in front of the table and announced that her and Jake are expecting their first child and Trini's mouth fell open she couldn't believe that she was going to be a grandmother, but all three of them got out of the chairs and hugged her just like they did with Josh.

Years passed and Trini and Adam now in their old age couldn't believe all that they've been through and everything that has happened for them, they were proud of their kids and grandkids and they still loved each other very much and were still happy and very much in love. Since they've gotten old a lot has changed they don't run the dojo anymore but Mandy and Josh and their husband and wife and kids do run it and use it since they decided to keep it in the family. Mandy and her husband are still married and still in love just like her parents and they ended up having three kids throughout their marriage. Josh got married six months after he announced it to his family and since then has had five kids with the sixth and final on the way, they were happy for both of their kids and were happy with the lives they've lived and wouldn't change a thing they don't even regret a thing in their lives. They still live in the same house they lived in, but now instead of kids staying with them they have their grandkids over there everyday and they love the time they get to spend with them.

Their days are spent by getting up and eating breakfast and reading while they wait for their grandkids, then they spend time with them and talk with their kids and learn more stuff through the kids and grandkids. After the grandkids leave Trini and Adam go and sit on their front porch and rock in their rocking chairs and remember all of the good and bad times they had even as power rangers. They are glad that their kids and grandkids know about their past and know everything that they've been through, sometimes they wonder if any of their grandchildren down the family tree will become power rangers and if they do they hope they don't have to go through everything they had to. Adam and Trini loved that they had long and happy lives together and they still fell in love with each other more and more everyday and sometimes they fight but that's just them playing with each other, they loved their kids and grandkids and their in-laws and their lives. That night they went to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms like they always do and sometime during the night they both died in their sleep from old age but they were happy and in love and they couldn't ask for a better life than the one they've had.

The end.


End file.
